


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冷战AU，招募梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1955年 柏林

 

在一间棺材铺封闭的后院里，绕过偏僻的大路，一条后楼梯通往阁楼。阁楼潮湿晦暗，基本已经毁弃。透过阁楼的窗户，能够看见对面剧院的招牌，还有与这一侧遥遥对望的苏联关卡。  
詹姆斯告诉哈利，告诉那些从伦敦，或从别的什么地方来的对柏林站还不清楚的外国人，死亡对他们来说并不算远。事实上，詹姆斯•斯宾塞说，他们就住在死亡楼上。  
哈利本来可以同意他的，但另一方面，他到这里十个月了，还没插手过真正值得一提的大事，对于远在总部的人们来说，他还是那个从剑桥招募来的新手，跟在切斯特•金的屁股后头跑，唯一接到的指令除了“哈利，这些威士忌喝起来像是维利•勃兰特的尿”，就只有“哈利，离我的发报机远点”。哈利觉得自己在切斯特眼里甚至比不上比他早来半年的詹姆斯。至少，詹姆斯接手过切斯特派给他的几次策反任务。  
哈利整天除了监听电话，就只有归整档案，但他真正能干的是在切斯特抱怨杯子里的酒有多么糟糕，或者多疑地盯着电话的时候，在屋子里起到活跃气氛的作用。切斯特有时候会变得阴郁而难以相处，尤其在天气变坏时，这时，詹姆斯的乐天派性格反而会起到反作用。切斯特骂我们早晚会在这地方完蛋的时候，詹姆斯没劲地摸一摸鼻子，主动到屋外去抽烟，而哈利无处可去，只能第一百次坐下来，听切斯特讲老间谍的故事。  
“你是干这行的料，哈利，”偶尔，切斯特抬起浸透醉意的眼睛望着他，“但还需要时间。”  
哈利对此并无异议，只有深夜里，时间这个词让他醒着。他站起来，从他暂住的公寓的窗户往外望去，窗外只有几点灯火回望着他，没有一盏是他所熟悉的，翻修过后的地板散发着一种潮湿气味，他在黑暗中点燃根烟，把窗户推开，把自己的面孔往后藏到黑暗里。  
切斯特•金是个难以理解的家伙，詹姆斯告诉哈利他在MI6的事业正在平步青云，他为什么自告奋勇来到柏林根本不得而知。至于詹姆斯就好懂得多了，詹姆斯•斯宾塞虽然是个道地的伦敦小伙，一举一动却像个美国人，哪怕为了一局扑克，一根上好的雪茄，哈利也毫不怀疑詹姆斯会加入这世界上任何一个还能提供这些东西的情报机构。  
“这可不是为了乐趣，”詹姆斯说，“是因为我喜欢这场游戏（the big game），哈利。”  
谢天谢地，哈利说。他还不至于傻到告诉詹姆斯，在他看来根本没有什么游戏，但切斯特锐利的目光已经切过他的脸，在严密审视他一番后回到报纸上，詹姆斯嘿嘿笑了起来。  
这就是柏林站，三个人，一台发报机，两个紧急出口和一条专线，当然，还有个永远无法在寒冷冬天里升起火来的壁炉。  
二十一天以后，一只耗子死在了棺材铺的台阶前，克格勃的密探抓走了一个英国女人，所有这些，用詹姆斯的话来说，都是厄运的征兆。哈利还记得那天天气非常糟糕，当他脱下外套，走进安全屋时，屋内的气氛不太对头，切斯特那天居然滴酒不沾，清醒得像是一个刚从苏占区逃跑出来的德国佬，而詹姆斯，一个总在打趣的乐天派，脸上一丝笑容也没有，仿佛正在出席他母亲的葬礼，而哈利是闯入那场葬礼的不速之客。  
哈利脱掉皮手套平放在大腿上，坐下来，凝望着坐在桌后的切斯特和在屋子里不断踱步的詹姆斯，他的胃沉了下去，他开始有种非常不好的预感。“他们要把你送回伦敦了，哈利•哈特，”他告诉自己，“或者别的什么地方。反正不是柏林，他们觉得你已经失去作用了。”  
切斯特抬起头来看他一眼，仿佛这才想起他还在这个房间里。切斯特疲惫地摆摆手，像要赶走一只苍蝇，詹姆斯从他身后走来，把一份文件放到两人中间，切斯特指了指它。  
哈利用两根手指揭开档案封面，快速瞥了一眼。“美国人？”他说。  
“我们不知道他是谁，只知道他在为美国人工作，”切斯特耸耸肩，“找到他，哈利，时机确切，和他谈谈。”  
哈利耸肩。“我以为我们要担心的只是克格勃。”  
“他手上有我需要的讯息，”他的顶头上司说，“拉拢他，必要的时候动用一切手段。”  
档案只有薄薄的两页，实在说明不了什么，哈利试着朝切斯特投去抗议的目光，摊开手掌抬起眉毛。“就这些？”哈利说，“‘母亲’对莫斯科的一头牛掌握的资料都比这多，阿瑟。”  
詹姆斯在他身后噗嗤笑了出来，然而切斯特只是皱紧了眉头。  
“我给了你名字和地址，”切斯特说，“如果你还需要什么，说明你不适合这份工作。”  
詹姆斯发出惊叹声，把一杯酒递到哈利手里，哈利投降般一笑。“好吧，说得有理，”哈利把档案重新仔细阅读一遍，点着打火机把它烧了，“先告诉我，我在和谁打交道？”  
“他曾经是美国佬空投行动的飞行员，现在在美国占领区工作，在这期间他消失了一段时间，我们的猜测是战俘营，”切斯特喝了口咖啡，但眼睛盯着哈利，“上面都写着了。”  
“天啊，阿瑟，”哈利喜欢在谈论这种事的时候叫切斯特的代号，“你知道我问的不是这个，让我重新组织一下我的问题：他是谁？我们为什么对他感兴趣？”  
詹姆斯和切斯特交换了一下眼神，切斯特不发一言，摸出烟盒，点燃香烟，他划亮火柴的动作像是掐进一个人的眼睛。“我向上帝发誓，切斯特，”哈利说，“如果得不到答案，我会马上站起来离开这间屋子。你知道我，我不在乎你是否马上会把我一脚踢回伦敦。”  
詹姆斯在他身后捧腹大笑，切斯特朝他瞪了一眼，詹姆斯识趣走出去，掩上了门，哈利听见另一个房间里音乐响起，那是詹姆斯把唱针重新放回了唱机上，换好了唱碟。  
“他的代号是梅林，”切斯特说，“我们怀疑他是CIA安排给克格勃的一个深层间谍，现在美国佬放弃他了，他正处在脆弱的时候，其余的我想你能自己推理出来。”  
“啊哈，”哈利假装想了一下，“你觉得一个姑娘坐冷板凳久了，我能扮演那个从天而降带她去舞会的家伙。明确告诉我，我该带她去跳几支舞？我该把她带回家吗，老爹？”  
“别自大，哈利，”切斯特难得露出一丝微笑，“传言说，他是个非常难搞的角色，穿上你最适合跳舞的衣服，熟悉一下你的华尔兹——这是你的第一份任务。”  
哈利希望自己能想出什么聪明的话来反驳，但他最终只是露出个讥讽的微笑。  
“好的，老爹。”他说。  
当哈利走下后楼梯时，他脑海里闪过档案里那家伙晦暗不明的脸，哈利真希望他死在了战俘营里，或者被哪个克格勃列在了自己的监视名单上，那么，他就不用跑这一趟了，从切斯特提到他的名字所露出的那种表情来看，这次任务希望不大，换句话来说，这家伙也许根本提供不了什么有用的讯息，只是在寻找一条保住自己的捷径——这是份啃不动的鸡肋。

 

梅林穿过瓦砾堆，让自己的脚步舒缓下来，假装把注意力集中在不远处孩子们的嬉闹上。他该左转吗？跟踪他的人大概没意识到他会在这种地方拐进小巷，如果停下来，那就犯了新手常犯的错误了。但那又有什么关系呢？他已经累了，随他们去吧。  
抵抗着一种不由自主升上来的疲倦意识，他的步伐却像是有着自我意识一般往前走去，他走进剧院大门，混进看完芭蕾舞剧出来的人群里，尾随着他的两个男人被突然涌出来的人群给搞蒙了，也许以为他到这里来是为了见什么人，但梅林一瞬也没停下脚步。他从左楼梯上去，在人群里转了一圈，顺手抄了一顶鸭舌帽戴在头顶上，到存衣处套上了别人的大衣，沿着剧院的后门离开了那里，当他重新出现在日光下时，他觉得自己像是也染上了廉价烟草味——那件他偷来的大衣就散发着这种气味，梅林在大衣内口袋找到了留下来的票根。  
他又走了一段路，在通往集体公寓的一个门洞里，他见到了自己的联络人，后者的面孔隐藏在门洞里，不过说真的，他的模样对梅林来说无关紧要。  
“抱歉，巫师，”昨晚的电话里，比尔说，“没人能证实你的身份，‘门童’已经死了。”  
“如果我能告诉你们别的讯息，”梅林说，“如果我能向你们重新证明自己，那么——”  
电话挂断了。梅林打开窗子，把烟灰弹落到街道上，他需要透口气，那就是最近十六个月以来他的感觉，是他走进这个门洞时的感觉，是他每一次用这个不属于自己的新名字作自我介绍时候的感觉。他走进门洞，朝联络人摊开手掌，出示了残存的那半张票根，它和对方手里的纸片对上了。  
“亚历克斯认为你对他们已经没用了，”联络人说，“总部还不确定。有一些人认为你和‘门童’的死有关，你明白吗？他们不希望你回去，如果你能为我工作，梅林——”  
“嘿！阿历克谢，”梅林说，“你说你能提供讯息，我才过来的。”  
阿历克谢笑而不语，抽了口烟，阴郁地对他点点头。“柏林站，你熟悉吗？他们的头目是一个代号阿瑟的家伙，我们还没有掌握他的太多资料，但现在来了个机会，那地方来了个新人，一个英国人，我在想的是——你替我们做点什么，我们就能帮助你回家。”  
“一个新手？”梅林用厌倦的口气说，“你们要他干什么？”  
“时代不同了，巫师，”对方用俄语说了句话，转而换做亲昵的口吻，“我们必须用上一切用得上的资源，这对你来说并不难，我用不着告诉你，这也许是你唯一的机会。”  
“有意思，”梅林说，“你是在求我帮忙吗，阿历克谢？”  
“个人来说，我不在乎你现在相信些什么，”阿历克谢说，“我也不像那群美国佬，在乎你现在在为谁工作，我只在乎我眼前看到的东西。给我点切实可靠的东西，比如扳倒柏林站的杠杆。”  
“如果我招募了他——”  
“忘记如果。”  
“我招募了他，”梅林说，“然后呢？”  
“你有了赖以谈判的筹码，”阿历克谢说，“这是个双赢的局面。”  
“唔，”梅林擦亮火柴，一手捂住火光，点燃了烟，“你要我找个替罪羊，是这样吗？”  
“不然你以为我们都在这地方干什么，芭蕾？”阿历克谢说，“没人能从柏林全身而退，还需要留下自己的良心，梅林。你到底干还是不干？”  
“首先，别这种态度和我说话，”他掐住阿历克谢的喉咙，把点燃的烟头对准对方的眼睛，在阿历克谢脸色一变时后撤胳膊，松开了手，“告诉我我在哪能找到他。”  
“好极了，”苏联人悻悻然说，“好消息是，他正合你的兴趣，这对你来说应该不算太难。”  
梅林停下把烟送到嘴边的手。“这是什么意思，他合我的兴趣？”  
苏联人回头朝他看了一眼，没有回答就离开了。梅林耸了耸肩。  
他把最后一口烟抽完，踩灭烟蒂，走出门洞，他听见自己的靴底碾过的声音，紧了紧外套的领子。他需要一瓶伏特加，一个新的藏身点，也许还需要一个新名字。


	2. Chapter 2

梅林，或者说巫师，现在的名字是是雅各布，扮演的是一个被苏联人雇佣的武器专家。哈利观察他的这七天里，他一直住在一家酒铺的二楼。这套房屋有两扇窗户，一扇正对着大街，另一扇被消防通道堵死了，在必要的时候也无法打开，烟囱把这扇窗户所在的那堵墙染上煤灰的颜色。能开的那扇窗户被人从里面钉死，或者早已失去了窗户的作用，哈利不得而知，他唯一能够确定的是，切斯特可没有告诉他，这家伙颓唐度日，浑浑噩噩，而且还是个酒鬼。

雅各布开的是一辆牌照翻修过的军用卡车，每天，哈利跟着他在城里转悠，他不知道华盛顿的那些家伙对雅各布的行程怎么看，但在哈利看来，巫师在离开阿灵顿以后就把他在培训中学到的一切都抛到了脑后，不管怎么样，他现在的表现可不像是哈利在档案中，在切斯特的眼睛深处，在詹姆斯的微笑隐藏的警觉里所读到的那个人。雅各布在白天腋下夹着一大堆测绘地图，到临时战略指挥部开会，或是到波恩大学去出席那些所谓的研讨会，他的车沿着阿登纳大道缓慢地往前开，像是为了一睹沿河的风景，哈利看见他停下来两次，给自己买装在纸袋里的伏特加，或者是别的什么能让他在白天打起精神来的东西，当他下车时，步履踉跄，精神恍惚，肮脏破烂的外套上面沾着斑斑酒渍。

晚上，他要么足不出户，要么流连在地下酒吧里，直到喝得烂醉被人赶到街头。

哈利观察他到第十天，是时候了。

他用切斯特教给他的老办法，先摸清了雅各布的作息规律，每到星期四下午，都是雅各布例行参加他的研讨会的时候，那一天，住在雅各布楼下的一对老夫妻接到了他们在服役的儿子的邀请，坐上了前往军营的火车。哈利趁巫师的那辆车子离开酒铺的前门，开门进了他所住的公寓，他穿着一身伪造的电话公司人员制服，如果有人看见他，也不会问太多的问题。进去以后，哈利看见一根燃尽的雪茄搁在烟灰缸旁边，书桌和他预料中的一样一团糟，没有喝完的酒杯搁在凌乱堆放的图纸和草稿上，光就眼前所见，难以相信巫师和切斯特声称的一样出色。哈利走到那扇无法打开的窗前，用手试了试，地板上残留着某种油渍，但窗边和窗棂上都没有脚印，哈利回转身，环顾室内，没有另一个人的踪迹，巫师确实是一个人居住，不过说实在的，这一点，在哈利进来之前就应该想到了。哈利跟踪了他十天，从未见他有过伴侣。

哈利把手摸到枕头下面，非常小心，努力在不碰到枕头的情况下把那样东西取了出来：那是一把史密斯维森，非常老旧，缺乏保养，撞针已经生锈，这让哈利非常失望。这个，还有抽屉里找到的一包香烟，台灯下面的监听器，抽屉里的密码本，都非常马虎，不属于一个老手，而属于一个不再擅长游戏规则的人，这不是他想象中的巫师。客厅里的座钟震响了，哈利用手合上抽屉，迅速离开。他现在改变了对这桩任务的态度，他想，也许此前的准备工作过分细致，过于谨慎，也许，梅林现在变成的这个雅各布根本花不了他十个小时。

没有人举报失窃，雅各布没有发现哈利这个不速之客。两天后，哈利决定进行下一步，他已经熟悉了档案里那张照片上的脸，现在，他决定亲自见见这个人。这不是哈利第一次干这个，往往，在目标认不出他来时最好，像阿瑟告诉他的，“你需要的是留下一个能持久的印象，而不是让他指认出你来，扮演一个角色会更好，孩子”。于是，两天后的那个晚上，哈利选好了他的角色。

他戴上一定棒球帽，摘掉领带，成为了一个在舞会结束时匆匆离场的学生，在通往舞池的入口处和巫师撞到一处。这很可笑，真的，冲力使得他朝后摔倒，手里的书本掉得到处都是，而他的脸因为惊慌引起的羞愤而变得通红。事实上，引发哈利脸红的并不是这阵小小的骚动引起了多大的羞辱，而是他觉得自己在扮演的角色可笑，为了让这件意外事故可信，理所当然，这场撞击对他的影响应该比对雅各布的影响大得多，他整个人朝后仰去，牛仔裤包裹下的屁股摩擦在地板上，引起周围的一阵哄笑，和他撞在一起，但很快找回了平衡的那个男人咒骂了一句，把手伸给他，哈利低头匆匆一瞥他的手。

为什么不？他告诉自己。哈利抓住对方伸来的手，这个细节不在切斯特的剧本上，他被拽起来，谈不上温暖，只是重新回到了一九五五年柏林的空气中。雅各布在灯光下看着他，突然间，在哈利起来的一刻，他那浑浑噩噩，因为酗酒而总是干涸发红的目光变为了锐利，干脆，甚至带有恫吓力的一瞥。直到离开前，哈利仍然在想那是否是自己的错觉。

那一瞥似乎属于档案里的巫师，而不是雅各布，此刻在他的恍惚后重新又站在他跟前的雅各布，一个散发着酒气，连站也无法站稳，手腕无力得的像是从未抓牢过一把枪的男人。

“稳住了，”所谓的武器专家神色难辨地上下打量他一番，“这世界上有的是时间。”

哈利没有纠正他，没有告诉他，在在场所有这些人里，包括跳舞的那些在内，他是最缺乏时间的人了。切斯特对他今晚的纰漏会说什么？他是否知道“巫师”根本不值得柏林站操心？  
“哈利，”在哈利的想象里，他会说，“把目光放在游戏上，别忘了你什么时候出场。”

***

当梅林在属于雅各布的公寓的壁炉前，把一张图纸打开摊平的时候，想起哈利的那顶棒球帽，他不由得会心一笑。他拿起话筒，拨出号码，在电话接通后，先开口了。

“你是对的，他挺有趣，”梅林看了一圈自己的公寓，“不过我想我们用不着着急。”

阿历克谢的回答照旧是以往那些，安抚，恫吓，伴随着一些对乔治敦的讥讽，梅林把话筒放到桌面上，对准玻璃板，在电话不再响起人声时把它挂了。他叼着烟，谨慎地走到窗边，隐去自己的身影，抬手把窗帘掀起一角，他在那里看见了街道对面的一间公寓突然熄灭了灯，不禁笑了一笑。“拜托，哈利，我知道那是你，”梅林耸耸肩，“这就是你最好的状态？”

灯光没有再亮起，那一侧的黑暗愈发浓重，像是对他的回答，梅林想象了一下哈利此时和自己一样站在窗帘后面的阴影里，不禁吹了句口哨，他也许该做些真正会吓坏这个新手的举动，比如给他寄张明信片，写明切斯特金转收，才能将打乱对方的计划，逼迫他忘掉柏林站既定的那一套规则，从自己的藏身地出来，只不过，然后呢？梅林注视着按在窗边的那只黑色皮革手套，突然有了自己的主意。

哈利会收到一封挂号信件，信封有着女士的香水味，信件上写的地址是他现在所住的公寓，梅林希望他欣赏这个恶意的玩笑。当他撕开信封时，里面除了两张芭蕾舞演出的门票以外什么也没有，如果梅林的猜测是对的，哈利会感到惊讶，困惑，愤恨，但如果他足够聪明，在这一切过去之后，他会给梅林一个回答。

梅林并没有等多久，比不上华盛顿或是“门童”曾经让他等待的更久：第二天，对面那座监视他的公寓的灯光没有再亮起，这也许是巧合，但第三天，第四天它仍然灭着，第五天，梅林穿上属于雅各布的外套，来到剧院，一个人在演出开始后从后面进来了，在音乐声中，他在梅林的旁边落座，这一次，他没戴棒球帽，也没有露出那种迷惑自己对手的因为羞愤而发亮的笑容。梅林没有往这人的方向看，但当他坐下来时，梅林的脸上露出一个微笑，“你迟到了，哈特先生。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

在巫师叫出他名字的时刻，在灵光一现中，哈利疑心这是个设计好的陷阱。也许他对于巫师的判断是错误的，也许斯塔西⑴此刻正在剧院的出口等着他，也许雅各布不仅知道他是谁，还知道他为何而来。在疑虑的突然袭击中，哈利迅速在脑海里回想了一遍自己的每一步棋，试探，监控，侦查。他挑不出纰漏，这使得他稍微放下心来。除非此时坐在他身旁，穿着英国军官式短大衣的男人真的是个魔术师，能够凭空变出哈利的把柄。

那块地板！一个念头在哈利头脑里闪过，他把两手握紧拳头分开在身旁，在雅各布的公寓里，有一个地方——一块只够哈利单脚站立的地板——是松动的，那下面大概藏着雅各布的备用护照，他真正的武器，还有通讯用的发电机。哈利没有检查，他大意了，或者说，巫师所释放的烟雾弹把他迷惑了。那种浑浑噩噩，消磨终日的气氛让他巴不得尽快离开那间屋子，想到他要找的人可能就隐藏在那块方砖下面，令他咬紧了牙关。

在意识的深处，一种更深的疑虑浮了上来，切斯特是否早就预见到了他的失败？也许阿瑟想要借巫师的手把他送回伦敦，送回划船者俱乐部的那栋砖型建筑，毕竟，阿瑟并没有告诉他关于这项任务的全部事实。

所有的揣摩像是幻灯片一般来回播放，哈利最终重重哼了一声，以掩饰不断上升的挫败感和自我怀疑，他决定，现在还不是自乱阵脚的时候。“我习惯了让别人等。”他压低嗓音说。

他在回答时有意用上了一种率真的口吻。舞台上的灯光越过前面几层观众，洒落到他脸上，音乐瞬间由慢转快，哈利知道，这给他的话语添上几分戏剧性的色彩。巫师不会错过这一点。

“如果你走错了地方，”那个隐藏在观众中的间谍凑向他耳边，“我可以给你点建议。”

他说的声音很轻，最后一句是用德语说的，炫耀般地，像一阵不合时宜的热风拂过哈利的耳际，如果对方不是如此适时地抓住他的手臂，迫使他回到座椅上，他会惊讶地发现一阵寒噤漫过他的身体，仿佛他的身体已经不受自己意志的控制。作为反击，他死气沉沉地坐着，被梅林抓住的胳膊僵硬得如同上了钉子的木板，突然间，哈特先生假装对演出非常感兴趣，甚至无法把头颅挪开，但那并没有持续多久，他们俩都听到了撞针的轻响，在外套下面，哈利的手指稳稳地握住了一把柯尔特左轮手枪，枪口对准梅林的肋骨上方。

梅林的手指迟疑不决地从哈利的胳膊上松开，回到座椅里，他的外套袖口拂过哈利的手腕，似乎这个夜晚轻轻呼出的一口气。音乐在荡漾摇摆，沿着舞台中轴的那名女舞蹈演员不断扩大，如同由她荡起的漩涡。哈利感觉到了雅各布迟钝的动作，注意到枪口时可笑的反应，雅各布在眨眼，深深喘了一口粗气，他在出汗，好像患上了热病。哈利该相信这些吗？

也许如果他问雅各布他上一次撞上枪口是什么时候，对方会茫然地用醉汉目光在他脸上打转，哆嗦着嘴唇，告诉他那是在一九五一年，哈利正在胡思乱想，雅各布已经坐直了身体，因为醉意而浑浊的目光回到舞台上，嘴角挂着扭曲的，处于梦幻中的微笑。哈利发现有两个雅各布，一个是寄信给他的那个家伙，大胆，无礼，不顾一切，一个是他眼前的这个男人，孤身一人恍如丧家之犬，因为长久被遗弃忘记了与人相处的正确方式。在后者的躯壳里，也许前者更怡然自得，哈利现在非常肯定切斯特把他耍了，巫师根本没有重要的情报。

但不管怎么样，戏还要继续演下去。哈利像是对待情人一样把一张纸片塞入对方的大衣口袋，随后，他起身离席，走出大厅，下到楼梯的最后一级后绕到剧院的后楼梯，沿着又长又窄的通道往上走，来到后台，来到已经准备好的演员化妆间，拉出椅子，坐下来等待。

十一点差十分，哈利等待的人推门进来了，目光狂热，嘴唇哆嗦着显得可笑，一想到也许到这里来对于雅各布来说就是一次冒险，哈利差点笑出声来，但他没忘了，自己在扮演的不过是另一个角色，比眼前这位可笑的武器工程师好不了多少。他举了举手里的一束花，那本来是对于巫师上次寄来的散发着女士香水味的门票的回应，但雅各布的视线锁住他的脸，让他忘了自己本来要做的事，他还有侮辱人的本领没使出来，还有很多要说的话没有说完，然而在柏林，一切好像都不重要。

雅各布三步并作两步走上前，仍然是那个冲动，鲁莽的角色，满脸荒废，一身酒气。他扣紧哈利，堵住他的嘴唇，当他吻上来时，哈利察觉出他身上还残留着剧场外面雨水的气息。他能分析出更多，如果他的头脑此刻能冷静下来的话。恰恰相反，他急切地回应这个吻，把自己的脸颊贴在巫师带胡茬的脸颊上。利用这个，也许哈利内心深处相信，能把猜忌和怀疑碾碎。

***

令人惊异地，哪怕在见到哈利的瞬间，梅林仍然说服自己扮演雅各布的身份。换句话说，比起哈利，他更清楚自己应该是谁。他觉得自己已经很熟悉阿历克谢给他的那份档案里的那个人，但当真正见到他时，他比梅林想象中要富有生气，眼睛深处有种东西还没有被柏林的局势埋葬，在梅林的印象中，这是个意外。

哈利不像阿瑟，也不像约翰辛克莱尔⑵送到这里来的那些新兵，要是这把颇为高效的柯尔特左轮在这地方生锈，老化，失去作用，那可真是种浪费。

梅林知道自己应该为哈利设计另一种结尾，阿历克谢已经许诺在这件事情上对他的全盘支持。当柏林站雇员走出剧院观众席的时候，两名斯塔西成员本该在剧院入口处等待着他，携带着电筒，手枪和电击棍，他们在不制造骚乱的情况下把他带走，拒绝他联系大使馆的任何请求，人在这种情况下很容易陷入绝望，尤其是在斯塔西的水牢里。他们把他关上几天，切断他和柏林站的一切联络，随后，在恫吓，怂恿和威逼利诱之下，梅林在毫无征兆之下现身，带来阿历克谢的证件和放人的批文，把他救出来，这样一来，他会成为这个英国人在这个世界上的一切支撑，他唯一的支柱，他的新朋友，他立刻归巫师所有，不费吹灰之力。梅林甚至拥有最后一根击垮他的稻草，那就是一份伪造的文件，柏林站以为他已经逃到了莫斯科，他的间谍事业已经完了——过去，他们这样操作过几次，哪怕再坚强的人，在这种情况下都会将他当做自己最亲密的朋友。在无助的处境里，梅林是唯一理解他们经历过什么的人。

但这一次，梅林拒绝了阿历克谢的提议。他对苏联人提供的说辞不外乎这样会打草惊蛇，惊动柏林站的人，事实上，他清楚阿历克谢的那个老地方，他自己就在里面度过了十四天，那是个棺材盖大小的牢房，里面除了泡到你脖子的漆黑阴冷的脏水以外什么也没有，哈利知道这个吗？梅林——在雅各布的身份下面——吻着他，确保他从诱惑到猜疑到推拒，每一种情感都体验过了。

“事情很快会变得丑陋。”梅林在心里对自己说。

在一番身体接触——梅林确保哈利知道，其目的不仅仅是调情——后，巫师开始软磨硬泡，试图说服哈利的顶头上司相信自己手里拥有一个消息来源，一个东德的文化参赞，他手里拥有关于MI6一次任务失败的重要讯息，巫师可以引荐他与柏林站的头目见面，交换条件是英国人必须为他提供政治庇护，并把他安全送回伦敦。

哈利对此将信将疑，主要是，他不相信雅各布竟然没看出他此行的目的，竟然愚钝至此，以为他是来做交易的。也许，在哈利的心里，有一丝微弱的希望，希望巫师从来没有把自己当做值得被招募的对象。希望，梅林不无怜悯地想道，往往就是人们跌入深渊的原因。像康斯坦丁•沃尔科夫（Konstantin Volkov），和其余失败的间谍一样，哈利过分相信自己的运气。

“如果他真的这么有价值，”像梅林预料的一样，哈利在和他兜圈子，“为什么把他给我？”

坐在散发着女演员廉价香水味，堆放着戏服的化妆间里，梅林觉得他们也像两个演员扮演着自己被安排好的角色。“因为我已经累了，哈利，”这句话是真的，梅林自己都没注意到雅各布的阴影已经退去，他用的是属于自己的口吻，“我不在乎游戏规则，我只想回家。”

“但你并不打算把他交给美国佬，”哈利并不完全是个傻瓜，“你不会把一份情报卖两次吧，雅各布？”梅林不由得微笑了一下，哈利叫出他的化名时眼底露出了狡黠的光芒。

“去告诉你的上司，他会理解的，”梅林故意假装让了一步，思考一下，“华盛顿不相信我。”

“但我们相信？”哈利嗅出了梅林没有说出口的潜台词，“如果你还有条件，最好先告诉我。”

梅林耸了耸肩，看着那面四周装上了灯泡的化妆镜里哈利的侧脸。“你觉得我要的是什么？”

“我不知道，”哈利用生气的语气强调，直直朝他看过来，“这就是问题，不是吗？”

梅林忠于自己的角色，雅各布是个酒色之徒，一个不在乎明天会发生什么的人。在他头脑的幕布后面空空如也什么也没有，除了记忆里伦敦女演员的裙裾。他掏出烟盒，想了想，把注意力的中心转到哈利身上。“你抽烟吗？”梅林轻佻地问，假装露出他的苏格兰口音，让切斯特金去完善他的档案。

哈利摇头，嘴唇抿住吸了口气，他正竭尽全力掩饰对巫师的不耐烦，梅林看出来了，并且因此一笑。“这个你所认识的线人——姑且叫他‘邮件’——什么时候才会被投递给我们？” 

“不急，”梅林突然说，“转过身去。”

“什么？”

“转过身去。”哈利照做了，手指按在肩膀下面的枪套上，枪托朝上抬起。

雅各布站起来，两手固定他的头颅，把香烟塞入他的口中，亮出打火机，为他点燃，他带着烟味的手指压在哈利的下颚上，控制住他的重心，两手牢牢将他固定，最后落在他的肩膀上。哈利吸进肺里的那口烟，虽然辛辣，并没有什么滋味，梅林把他的脸挪向镜子，让他看见了镜子里的人，那人愤怒地盯着他，因为刚吸进一口烟而上气不接下气。

“这就是我的另一个条件，”梅林对着镜子扬了扬下巴，拇指带着暗示按在哈利的脊椎上，“每个人都需要点甜头，小子。”

哈利在明白过来他的意思后身体首先反应过来，梅林看出来，他突然义愤填殷了，雅各布——如果这是一个真名字——是个肮脏的恶棍，不管他手里是否有一个GRU⑶的线人，根本无关紧要，哈利给了他一拳，雅各布摔倒在镜子上，撞倒花瓶。他呛着嗓子笑，像满不在乎。哈利揪住他的领子，把他提起来塞进椅子里，扬长离去，在他离开时，走廊里的座钟刚好敲响十二点。他快步穿过楼梯，走出剧院，梅林对此根本不在意，他用雅各布的厚脸皮和混杂的身份应付过许多事情，当哈利的身影消失以后，梅林把手伸到自己的大衣下面，对这个晚上愈发感到满意——哈利已经拿走了他带在身上那封信件，那能证明基里雅科夫的确亲手给梅林写过信，虽然用的是化名，但密码不难破解——对比笔迹后，阿瑟会进一步相信巫师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Stasi，东德秘密特工  
> (2)John Alexander Sinclair，53到56年MI6的头  
> (3)GRU（格勒乌），苏联情报机构


	4. Chapter 4

“所以？”柏林站的负责人说。

詹姆斯十分钟前给哈利泡了杯咖啡，递给他纸和笔，随后离开了屋子，留下哈利面对蝙蝠般盘踞在角落里的切斯特。切斯特抽他的雪茄，德国产的，他在摩萨德的老伙计送给他的礼物之一。哈利端着詹姆斯留给他的那个刻有弹痕的杯子，里面的咖啡是越过封锁线空投下来的便宜货，尝起来很糟糕，咖啡的味道让人联想到柏林随处可见的铁丝网。

“所以什么？”哈利心里残留着一种冷冷的愤怒，那是巫师引起的，却由切斯特点燃了。

切斯特的耐心正在消退，但即便是他在划船俱乐部招募哈利的时候，他也并没有表现出多少耐心。哈利勉强才能回想起那个自己被招募的晚上，那一切距离眼前太遥远了。詹姆斯在相邻的房间接收电报，哈利能听见他在用短铅笔在报纸边沿的空白处记下今天收到的指令。忽然间，他有种错觉，这间屋子以外的世界似乎是不存在的。切斯特盯着他的眼睛半晌，打了个手势，仿佛要拉开两人之间的距离。

“巫师，”切斯特说，“他想要什么？”

“老一套，”哈利定了定心神，“他想回家。”

切斯特像是没有听见，慢悠悠地抽着雪茄，瞧着哈利，俨然哈利坐在他的十米开外，事实上他们的椅子紧挨着，快贴在一起了。切斯特把大半时间花在拷问关于巫师的细节上，巫师的言谈举止，他的口音，他身上这封俄国人的信件，但现在，他居然决定把一切推翻，从头再来——“哈利，”切斯特再次说，“我问的是他到底想要什么。”

哈利耸肩，他的怒火已经掩盖不住了。“如果他还想要些什么，他并没有告诉我，阿瑟。”  
无礼的态度反而拯救了他，切斯特的怀疑像是壁炉里升起的火苗一样消散了，又像是从来没有存在过，柏林站的负责人放下手里一直在摆弄的雪茄剪，对哈利露出个笑容。

“你做得很好，”切斯特说，“把信留下，回去吧。詹姆斯会告诉你下一步该怎么做。”

信件点燃的火苗映亮了切斯特的脸。对于切斯特的反常举动，唯一的解释是巫师的“邮件”是可靠的。哈利走向门，用手找到门栓，把门链打开，门栓拉到门槽里，门依旧巍然不动，哈利伸手推了推，改变主意，用脚踢了它一下，门朝外打开了，外面闷不透风的夜晚被打开了一个缺口，哈利来到平台上，把手放在栏杆的顶端，等待眼睛习惯猛灌进来的黑暗。詹姆斯站在楼梯末端，靠在栏杆上，哈利走下一个又一个台阶，直到与詹姆斯擦肩而过。

“你看上去，”詹姆斯说，“需要一杯酒。”

“你简直无法想象。”哈利说。

 

***

雅各布像平常一样在到下午才起床。在雅各布的世界里，没有可怕的苏联人，没有不眠的夜晚，也没有哈利正在面对的任何一个难题。他伸了个懒腰，踢开床脚的酒瓶，从床上起来，在自己的房间里随意走动。他在浴室花了一点时间，随后又回到卧室里。窗根下墙角旁的两个秘密警察也许以为他还要喝上一杯，因为他醉眼惺忪，满屋子乱转，腋下夹着散落的图纸，毛巾耷拉在胳膊上，看起来和任何一个醉鬼一样，可能在下一秒倒下，但仍然因为对酒精的渴望而强自支撑着。换句话说，今天，雅各布算不上是个威胁。

然而，当他们再次越过报纸往二楼看的时候，临街的那扇窗户里已经没有雅各布的身影，毛巾嘲弄般地搭在窗框上，仿佛一个讯号。窗户关着，屋内的一切仍然如旧，雅各布不见了。

两小时后，一个美国人出现在了苏联占领区，像要往坦克里投放莫洛托夫鸡尾酒一样兴高采烈。他绕过街角，走到广场附近的一个普通居民区，踏上其中一栋住宅的台阶，在门上敲响了三下，敲完门以后，他并没有留下来，而是绕到屋子后面，找了个舒适的地方等。

房子，属于安德烈和海瑟•比德尔斯，他是档案管理局的一名雇员，她是一名女医生，在今天这个意外发生以前，他们从未进入庐舍尔大街的视线。意外发生了，一个男人在敲门声响起后不到两分钟的时间里沿着房屋的后门，穿过街角，在他快要坐进自己的二手敞篷汽车的时候，一只手拽住他的胳膊，拦住了他，这只手递来的不是香烟，而是一把军用左轮手枪。

枪口顶在后脑，撞针已经打开，随时准备射击，在枪口周围，夜晚无动于衷，像是早就已经死了。

 

***

哈利踉跄朝前走去，梅林一只手扶住他，另一只手推搡着他，像搀扶一个醉酒的人一样把他控制在怀里。哈利趁势把身体的大部分重量转移到梅林的身上，手指在飞行员外套下面揪紧了梅林的衬衫。紧贴着他的手腕有一把藏起来的弹簧小刀，哈利随时可以抓住它，刀刃弹出，刺入梅林的主动脉，让他流血致死，以他受过的训练，这要不了半秒钟。梅林欣慰地发现，哈利并没有那样做，虽然他的手指不止一次滑过小刀藏起来的地方。

“往前走，亲爱的，”梅林把手上的枪再次抬了抬，“我会告诉你什么时候停下。”

梅林把哈利带到教堂后面的合唱团排练厅里，这里平时没有人来的时候都上着锁，但他们是从后门进去的，安德烈夫妇的住处对准这地方的后门，这个柏林站安全屋显然经过细心的选择，不止一个出口。只不过今天以后，梅林一面往前走，一面用自己的行动告诉哈利，这地方再也不能用了。排练厅的双开门在他们身后合拢。梅林掐住哈利的脖子，把他按在墙上。“你偷走了我的信，”梅林质问，像个真正绝望的人一样歇斯底里，“是不是？回答我。”

“我必须这么做，”哈利好像早就预料到了这个问题，“‘母亲’需要一点保证。”

梅林拿鼻音轻哼一声，松开对方，他滑落到地板上，手肘支着额头。他成功激起了一点怜悯，也许还有哈利自己的绝望，因为哈利看他的目光变了，梅林继续控诉，声音像是有人掐住了他的喉咙。“你知道如果这封信泄露出去，”梅林说，“你等于亲手杀了我，对吗？”

“毁掉我们一个联络站作为报复，你真以为你的行为就很高尚？”哈利反驳，“再加上，你怎么知道我没杀过人？”

梅林静静坐在那里，一手支着额头，瞧着他，哈利这番反驳出乎他的预料，哈利被逼急了会做出怎么样的举动看样子根本无法预料，阿瑟低估了他，梅林在心里想。“多少？”梅林问。

哈利对他摇摇头，眼睛里的防备加深。

“多少？”梅林再次问，为了让对方放下防备，他自嘲地笑了一下。“你真的杀过人？”

“你没有权利问我这个问题。”哈利皱紧眉头说。

“你错了，我有权利，我有这个世界上所有的权利，”梅林轻快回答，“回答我，多少？”

哈利喉咙里咕哝了一句什么，在梅林意识到之前，哈利扑上来揍他，拳头雨点般落在他身上，梅林试图握住他的拳头，没有成功，他结实地抗住了几拳，没有反抗，最后他掐住哈利的腰，低声说好了，够了，哈利死死盯着他，拳头攥紧在空中，朝他的眼睛挥过来，梅林没有躲闪，哈利咒骂了一句，挪开胳膊，在他怀里翻了个身。“你是个狗娘养的杂种。”哈利咬牙切齿说。

这一次，梅林觉得他算是说到点子上了。哈利甩开他的胳膊，从他身上下来，梅林用拇指划亮火柴，点燃根烟，对于哈利的存在已经不再关心，他埋头盯着火柴燃起的亮光，它短暂地照亮了排练厅里两个人的脸。“你告诉他们我的条件了吗，”梅林说，“他们同意了吗？”

“我们对于送你回家没有兴趣，雅各布，”终于，哈利决定亮出牌面，“我们想要的不是你手上的GRU线人，而是你，我们希望你继续留在柏林，但这一次，你为我们工作。”

对于哈利的建议，雅各布的答案是不。他变得愈发气急败坏，仿佛哈利的提议侮辱了他，更有甚者，这个建议威胁到了他的安全。“苏联人在监视我，”梅林说，“对于游戏规则我已经变得迟钝了，但并不傻——答应你们，转过街角，做着变成大人物的美梦，然后在今天晚上被杀？没门，哈利。你到劳动集中营去过吗？你还不懂真正的恐怖，我猜。”

哈利耸耸肩，希望失去以后，他反而冷静下来了。梅林瞧着他踌躇满志走到门边，停下来以后，转了个身，像是对梅林所提出的问题宣战。“我可以把你的要求传达上去，但我认为他们不会喜欢的，”哈利这回说了实话，连梅林都不由得表示钦佩，“你认为我们真的会冒着冒犯美国人的危险，把你送回国？我换个问题，你真的以为自己能适应平静的生活？”

梅林站起来，把这扇位于他们两个人中间的门轻轻关上，在门那一头，哈利站了一段时间，梅林等了一阵，直到他认为哈利很可能已经离开了，这才重新把门打开，通过走廊吹进来一股寒风，哈利仍然站在门边，态度踌躇，不确定自己留下来是否是一个正确的决定，梅林伸出胳膊把他拉过来，他冰冷的嘴唇碰在梅林的嘴唇上。“我们简直是疯了。”哈利判断道。

 

***

再一次，他们回到了原点。哈利觉得自己陷入一出三幕剧，现在，切斯特的部分已经演完，轮到詹姆斯上场了。詹姆斯让他看了几样东西，一把老式样的赫克勒手提轻机枪，已经抹掉了序列号，还有一把手枪，不是哈利自己惯用的那把柯尔特，而是点四五半自动手枪，同样，也被抹掉了序列号。这把枪很老旧，是把二手货，也许曾被用来杀过人。

车辆是一辆像快报废的军用吉普，引擎盖上有好几道弹坑，轮胎修补过，看上去像是斯塔西喜欢用的那类无法追踪的车子，车后座位上有一张毛毯，上面染着血迹。

“血迹只是种心理战术，”詹姆斯愉快地说，他喜欢道具，“斯塔西惯用的伎俩。”

好极了，他们为什么不把一具真正的尸体放在毯子下面，那会让这一切看起来愈发逼真，但哈利没有把这话说出来。他告诉自己，现在不是说这种话的时候。但最主要的是，他有种预感，从这一刻开始即将发生的一切，巫师早就预料到了。哈利假装对一切都很感兴趣，他上车查看了一下储物箱，前挡风玻璃，还有车门的中控锁，他甚至蹲下身来瞧了瞧车后座的射击点，最后，他假装不经意地提出他最在意的那个问题。

“但他不会怀疑我？”

你跟踪过他，知道他的固定路线，詹姆斯说，你的出现，并不会显得突兀，昨晚，我们已经搜查了基里亚科夫的公寓，截取了一些他寄给巫师的信件，这个时机点也是对的：巫师会认为柏林站终于开始相信他了，不出我们所料的话，他会把你纳入他的整个间谍圈子里。

“也许我们可以想别的办法，”哈利望着詹姆斯的后背，他正弯下腰来，把车上原本的德国牌照取下来，换上塑料牌照，“我是说，绑架目标听起来简直像莫斯科干的事，詹姆斯。”

对于他充满讽刺味道的反话，詹姆斯根本没有听见，仍旧拿后背冲着他，他套着皮革制手套，手背有两处透气孔，正在非常利落地把牌照上的最后一根螺丝拧牢。哈利想起排练厅里的巫师，并非一个特工，而是一个处在绝望境地的人，眼眶里洋溢着泪水，喉结上下抖动，哈利对于榨取这个情报来源的剩余价值并无意见，只是希望除此之外还能为对方做点什么。雅各布是个混蛋，这一点毫无疑问，然而他身上的一些东西开始触动哈利的神经。

“阿瑟也同意我们现在动手？”不得已，哈利换了一种口气。

詹姆斯拧过头对他温和地一笑。“这就是阿瑟的主意，是他建议我们加快进度——”詹姆斯站起来，摘掉手套，敲了敲车顶盖，“——上来试试，哈利。”

哈利打开车门，坐上驾驶座位，把两手搁在方向盘上，仿佛为了获取某种真实感，他打开储物箱，碰到了里面的档案，他抬起眉毛，对詹姆斯投去询问的眼神。“他们留在这儿的，他们想必已经掌握了巫师的资料，告诉他他的时间不多了，最好尽快和我们合作，”詹姆斯解释道，模仿着一个模范公民的口气，但他真正做的，是把词语放在哈利的嘴里，“他也许会看穿你，也许不会，最好把戏演得逼真些——档案都是只言片语，但他自己能拼凑出全部。”

哈利把储物箱关上，将车钥匙拔出来交到詹姆斯手上，整件事情都显得非常荒唐，像是学校里的戏剧作业，假如哈利能够选择，他不希望和这件事情有着一丁点的关系，切斯特招募他的时候，并没有提到这份工作就是做一个出色的骗子。哈利推开车门，跳下车，眼角余光瞥了车后座的军用毛毯一眼。“如果事情不顺利，”哈利说，“你们会把他杀了，对吧？”

詹姆斯微笑着眨了眨眼睛，并没有回答这句话。“我们不会把油箱加满，”他告诉哈利，手指点了点油箱所在的位置，俨然那是世界的中心，“因为那就显得太刻意了。”

 

***

 

四个人，一如梅林后来告诉阿历克谢的，在星期四傍晚，雅各布前往波恩大学的路上绑架了他。他们用的是一个女孩，玛利亚•安德烈夫，雅各布班上的一个积极分子，招募她应该不费吹灰之力，当天午后，她的车辆在雅各布每天的必经路线上熄火了，一部德国产轿车，马力很猛，没有拉上手刹，她把车停在路边，红色丝巾系在脖子上，成为一个出色的诱饵。

他下车查看，所站立的地方非常接近后门，心里暗自好笑。四门轿车的后门打开一道缝隙，在雅各布直起腰来时，一把手枪从里面伸出来，对准他的心脏，他张开嘴，持枪的那双手给了他一拳，把他往里拖，疼痛使得头脑处于高频率的空白中，心跳的声音变得愈发明显。他歪倒在后座上，注意到除了司机以外一共还有三个人，副驾驶座位上的人始终没有转过头来。  
你好，兰斯洛特，梅林在心里说。另外两个人一左一右架住他的胳膊，阻止他逃跑，玛利亚已经坐进雅各布的车辆，在不引人注意的情况下把车开走。后车门关上了。

左侧靠近车门的人仍然握着枪，右侧，注射器牢牢刺入他的皮肤，打那时起，一切变得一片模糊，他禁不住觉得也许这样随波逐流也不错，看看他们要把他带到什么地方去，车窗贴着茶色护膜，路过的人难以看清里面的情况，这也是计划好的。梅林清楚地听见车辆开动的声音，舞台已经搭建，该轮到哈特先生上场了。

第二辆车的底盘更高，和玛利亚的车子已经没有什么关系了，大概是一辆军用吉普，换车的过程中一辆子弹打中了前轮胎，差点点着油箱，司机骂了一声德语，猛地把车辆变道，但速度过快，车子压上隔离带，整个熄火了，子弹打中挡风玻璃的声音变得更加明显，更加频繁，在后座上，梅林听到有人沿着打开的车门翻滚下去，还火。透过碎裂成蜘蛛网的挡风玻璃，他看见那辆属于柏林站的车子，油箱已被点燃，车辆报废，燃起的火光漫过他的整片视野。梅林短暂地闭上眼睛，有人轻轻拍打车门，叫他的名字。车窗玻璃被枪托打碎，那人从外面打开了车门，梅林睁开模糊的眼睛，看见哈利的脸。“你运气不错，”哈利把他搀到椅子上，一手举着刚才绑架他的人手里的赫克勒手拿式轻机枪，“我刚好参加了这个派对。”

是的，我是世界上最幸运的姑娘，梅林想说。柏林站的这些家伙，他们露出了三处破绽，司机说的那句德语，只是为了让他疑心这是斯塔西的杰作，是吗？注射用的针剂竟然能让他保持片刻的清醒，它的时效同样被计算过。第三处破绽，是这辆该死的吉普，后面跟着一辆车子，既不超速，也不变道，只是不紧不慢地跟在后面。梅林很想问问哈利这些破绽是有意的呢，还是只是些错误。但现在，他只是动了动干燥的嘴唇，深深吸进一口空气里的火药残余。“哈利，”梅林听见自己说话，声音像是距离很远，“把车开走，劳驾。”

哈利对他点点头，像是郑重做出一个承诺。他把两手搁在方向盘上，车子平稳地滑入黑夜。


	5. Chapter 5

两个亡命之徒，一台车，在城中公路上飞驰，仿佛他们的目的地是位于莫斯科河边的高级公寓住宅区，而不是柏林的另一头。哈利确保他们已经摆脱跟踪者以后，渐渐把车速慢下来，避免引起真正秘密警察的注意。詹姆斯的车子仍然隔着一段距离尾随在他们身后，跟着他们越过了十字路口，转入右边的人行道，这不是他们商量好的。原本的计划是，詹姆斯手下的两辆车会在这个路口左拐，一辆顺势潜入地下停车场，一辆朝东掉头，朝外交官驻地驶去，这样既能隐秘地将怀疑引向苏联人，又不至于引起巫师的怀疑。总之，哈利不需要保姆。

但只有其中一辆车子遵守了协定，兰斯洛特始终没有撤走另一辆车子。它紧跟在他们后面，一辆深灰色的福特，司机是张陌生脸孔，一个穿着制服的鬼影。

哈利向下瞥了一眼仪表盘，他们在路上走了快半个小时，梅林说过的唯一一句话是“开车，劳驾”，除此之外再没说过任何话。梅林坐在副驾驶座位上，闭着嘴唇，一副无忧无虑的模样，但脸上的汗水出卖了他，詹姆斯给他注射的东西没有让他好过，而他也确实挨了一顿揍，以他目前的表现，哈利觉得雅各布似乎也随着那辆油箱被点燃的车子一样爆炸消失了。也许这正是切斯特要的，把那个表面颓丧的男人撕成碎片，露出躲藏在下面的间谍。

“这是个高烧的国家。”哈利随便找了个话题，“你听过这种说法吗？”

梅林动了动嘴唇，他开口时，声音像是稀释过的一种厌倦。“我不是个医生，哈利。”

“当然不是，”在焦虑和神经紧张的双重夹击之下，哈利恢复了说话夹枪带棒的习惯，“你是雅各布，酒鬼，懦夫，一个藏在伏特加标签后面的可怜虫。斯塔西已经盯上你了，你完蛋了。”

哈利用短短两句话宣布了关于雅各布的判决书，他知道他干得不错，因为梅林的目光猛地躲闪了一下，随后直勾勾地朝他看来，令人失望的是，梅林只说了句干巴巴的回应，对这份侮辱无动于衷。“你用的是什么枪？——把那扔了，包括手雷。手枪可以留下，没有序列号？很好。把毯子递给我，你最好知道一个合适的地方，因为我们得把这车烧了。”

梅林说得很慢，但每一个字都咬得很清晰。他伸手拍了拍哈利的肩膀，仿佛为了鼓励他，实际上那只是短暂的一握，哈利颤抖了一下，仿佛能通过这次碰触感觉到梅林手腕上的割痕，那是手铐留下的，十几分钟前，是他把那副手铐从雅各布的手上解了下来。

梅林已经把毯子摊开，披在身上闭上了眼睛。把一颗子弹送进他脑门，能够解决哈利所有的问题，但哈利始终没有这样做。对不起了，詹姆斯。哈利换挡，加速，猛地左拐，绕到一辆重型卡车的前面，摆脱了那辆始终跟着他们的车子，在对方还没反应过来以前，哈利把车子开进了停车场，远远脱离了整个柏林站和阿瑟的密码机的掌控。

他开始相信切斯特有一次告诉过他的事，他不该来柏林。

***

梅林不想诟病苏联人的安排，但当他们做出招募哈利的决定时，恐怕没有想到，这会搭上那个讨厌的外交官基里雅科夫。根据哈利昨晚的表现来看，梅林非常肯定柏林站已经找到一条途径和基里雅科夫谈过了，唯一不能确定的是，他们是否发现了，雅各布打算投递给他们的这份“邮件”，其实是莫斯科派来的两面派，一个诱敌特工。梅林必须联系上阿历克谢，让他知道事情的最新进展，然而，如何做到这一点而不被柏林站的耳目发现，他还没琢磨出来。

他们当晚藏身的地方前身是个防空洞，正在被改建成酒窖，这是柏林站的其中一个安全据点，切斯特正考虑把这地方变成他们的密码站，但哈利并没有告诉他更多的讯息。一开始，哈利很快变得焦躁不安，和梅林预料的一样。他在火堆周围踱步，要么把手插在口袋里，要么抱紧双臂。可笑的是，在寒酸的火堆映衬下，他变得和其余惶惶不可终日的东德人没有什么两样，像个逃难者，像个难民。

“你到底干了什么，让斯塔西追捕你？”哈利质问他，“你难道不觉得现在该说实话了？”

“哈利，”梅林迅速提醒他，“冷静下来。发生什么事了？”

“我照你说的销毁了车子，但你知道我在车上找到了什么？”哈利讥讽地停顿了一下，从口袋里掏出些纸片，“直接从总部签发的逮捕文件！你不是个武器专家，这我早就知道，但你到底是谁？为什么警察缉捕队在找你？”哈利把纸片摔在了梅林脸上，火冒三丈。

“冷静下来，”梅林再次说，但这一次，他的口气里多了几分坚决，“我的名字不是雅各布，我也不是你们想的那样，是一名低级叛逃人员。我负责的不是一个小小的联络点，而是美占区的整个柏林站，我就是你们正在找的巫师。”

终于，他亮出自己的底牌了，然而哈利的脸上并没有欣喜，反而多了几分疑惑。他上下打量了梅林一番，冷冷地皱起眉头。“在我为你做了这一切以后，”哈利开口兴师问罪，虽然口气里困惑大于愤怒，“我以为你至少能告诉我实话，而不是编造谎言来侮辱我。”

“我说的是事实，”梅林的口气连他自己都能感动，“我很感激你为我做的一切。我是认真的。”

哈利站在他对面看着他，眼里全是嘲讽，他不相信你，梅林想道，这是他们惯有的毛病，比起眼前活生生的人，他们更愿意相信冷冰冰的档案上的数字，或者是隔着电报传来的一份密码。他不相信你，既不相信你的话，也不相信你这个人，因为，现在你不再是雅各布了，你是个威胁。“哈利，”梅林决定寻找一个突破口，“如果你不相信我，我可以马上到缉捕队去投案自首，省得他们满世界找我——虽然，现在他们应该在穆拉克贷正忙。”

他的话让哈利忍俊不禁，紧张的气氛松弛下来，梅林知道虽然哈利没有完全信任他，但至少今天晚上，他们之间建立起了短暂的联盟。“给我省点事吧，”哈利用挖苦的口气说，翻了个白眼，“留下，找个地方安顿你那忙碌的屁股。很高兴认识你，巫师。”

“彼此彼此。”梅林说，冲哈利微笑了一下。

***

“我当时在剑桥，”几杯酒过后，哈利告诉梅林他是如何被招募的，“卷进了一场麻烦里，招募我的人替我解决了这场麻烦，不仅如此，他让那人撤消了诉讼。”

“你被起诉的罪名是什么？”梅林不经意问道。

哈利不回答，只是盯着他看，梅林毫无同情心地觉得，也许应该把他再灌醉一些，梅子白兰地能办到的事情比一整队特工加起来还要多，更别提一个刚刚背叛了自己的招募人的特工。

哈利仍旧不回答，他的目光似乎望着远处，像是陷入了一瞬间的恍惚，梅林不想打草惊蛇，他等了一等。“哈利？”他轻声催促。

“鸡奸。”哈利说，声音突然变得干涩。说完以后，他自嘲地耸了耸肩。

这么说，切斯特•金替你解决了你的小麻烦，他甚至抹掉了这条记录，所以你的档案里从来没有提到这一切。梅林本来应该乘胜追击，但他有意忽略了这个可以取得突破的时机。愧对他受过的训练，他竟然感觉到了一丝怜悯。“你觉得离开伦敦是个好主意？”

“不，”哈利冷笑了一下，“我只是想……”

梅林等着，哈利突兀地停住。“抱歉，”哈利紧紧闭上嘴唇，像是生了自己的气，“我该走了。”

“不再招募我了？”梅林咧了咧嘴，“你不像是喜欢半途而废的人。”

“我违背规定救了你，”哈利说，“如果我的上司没被气得发疯，如果他没把我一脚踢回伦敦，我们再来讨论下一步怎么办，但现在，恐怕你和我都危在旦夕了。”

“好吧，我想我有责任让你的上司别生你的气，”梅林眨着眼睛，对哈利露出个笑容，“回去告诉你的上司，我已经成功被你们收入囊中了——比起雪茄，我想他应该更喜欢这个吧。”

比起梅林本以为会在哈利脸上看到的不敢置信，哈利露出的是一种奇怪的多疑神情。“操，”哈利说了句脏话，“我一定是疯了，我现在想吻你。”梅林背靠着防空洞内粗糙的墙壁，对哈利眨了一下左眼，意思说你还在等什么？哈利走近前，拿不准该揍他一拳，还是把他奉为自己的救星。梅林猛地抬手覆盖上他衬衫下面赤裸的脖颈，掐住他的喉咙，将他推向墙壁，啃咬他的嘴唇。哈利掐住他的肩膀，反抗，蔑视，然后开始热切地回应。他赢了。

梅林的手里攥着那份逮捕文件的碎片，伪造的。他松开手，碎片没入火堆里。

***

哈利问过自己，如果梅林不是他的招募对象，他是否还会纵容自己做到这种地步。他的答案是否定的。梅林扳开他的膝盖，在他的大腿内侧吮吸出一个吻痕，他做得缓慢而且下流，有那么一瞬间哈利疑心，梅林这么做只是为了拿他寻开心。

但梅林的态度很热情，哈利因此放弃了他的疑问。

前戏无比漫长，但毫不温柔。梅林的手指残忍地在他体内弯曲起来，搔弄他的前列腺，在找准地方以后开始准确有力地顶向那一点，而他惯用机枪的那只手正环绕着哈利的阴茎，一时紧紧地握住，哈利因此喘息起来，在对方的拳头里变得更硬，并且无法自控地开始挺动腰部。

他射出的精液沾湿了梅林的手掌，而梅林的嘴唇正在他的耳垂附近流连，吐出炽热的气息，哈里希望自己能做出什么作为回报，表示他和梅林一样根本不在乎这个，但他因为高潮过后的快感仍然沉浸在战栗中。他抬起腰，臀部贴向梅林的勃起，巫师因此轻轻吸了一口气。

当梅林粗壮的阴茎进入他时，哪怕咬紧牙关，哈利仍然溢出了一声浅浅的哀鸣，手掌攥紧了垫在他们身下的毛毯。距离他上次经历这个已经有一段时间了，而现在梅林和他在做的事情不同于他过往经历的任何一次，不是为了找乐子，仿佛有着某些别的东西诱使他这么做，如果他不抓住这个机会，以后他不会知道自己是谁。在梅林的胸膛上有一道很深的伤疤，缝合得很马虎，也许是弹片留下的，它紧贴在哈利的背部，随着他们做爱的节奏，他大概描绘出了它的模样。

他克制住用舌头描绘出那道伤疤的冲动。

梅林的身体与他交叠，两手攥住他的髋骨，摆动胯部开始操他。他做得很安静，但毫不留情，一只手抓住哈利的头发，他的喉咙因此露出。他进入得很深，抓得很紧，把他的床伴如此残酷地打开，以至于哈利差点在错觉中以为，这会在自己的身体上留下永远的痕迹。梅林的汗水滴落在他身体上是最令人厌倦的部分，因为假如能够选择，哈利可不希望记住任何细节。

高潮即将抵临时，梅林的嘴唇描摹过他的肩胛骨，哈利再一次在那种爱抚下硬了起来，自己也疑心这是种草率。梅林攥紧拳头，让他勃起的阴茎紧贴住自己的掌心内侧摩擦，拇指抚过他的顶端，让他明显地呻吟起来。他摆动着臀部，撞向梅林的手掌，他舔着自己的嘴唇，把两腿打得更开，方便梅林的进入——在快感的冲击下，他的小腹因为欲望的浪潮而阵阵紧缩，梅林进攻的速度越来越快，哈利的手指紧紧陷入他的背肌。

梅林在他体内高潮后，哈利有一段时间一动也不能动，他躺在那里，稍微抬起臀部，让梅林的阴茎从他体内滑出，那种怪异的感觉使得他骂了一声脏话，梅林因此笑了。他把哈利的膝盖放下来，将他摆放到平躺的姿势，舌头试探着舔了舔他仍然挺立的阴茎的顶端，他的舌尖卷过顶端的小缝时，哈利喘息着，咽下一声更响亮的呻吟，差点开口哀求。但他用不着那样，因为梅林将他整个含入口腔里。

高潮将他整个人都抽走了，他的大脑一片空白，射在梅林的口腔里。他一定发出了一些像是柔软而苦恼的声音，因为梅林侧身躺下来，一手支着脑袋，瞧着他，直到他平静下来。

“哈利，仔细听我说，”梅林一只手抚摸着他的头发，这令他昏昏欲睡，“有一个叫斯洛姆的人，他是联邦宪法保卫局的人，曾经是帝国社会党主席弗里茨的私人秘书，记住这个名字，如果到了无法挽回的地步，你去找他，记住了吗？他会保住你的命。”

哈利并不明白他的话，为什么他会需要别人保住他的性命？唯一的解释是梅林喝醉了，和他一样，事情进展得非常顺利：他已经完成了切斯特交给他的任务，只剩下把巫师顺利移交了。这是他到达柏林后过得最顺利的一天，虽然，透过一种令人不快的直觉，哈利觉得一切顺利到了可疑的地步，这时梅林过来吻他，并向他道了晚安。


	6. Chapter 6

一阵声音使得哈利睁开眼睛，然而，是在那阵声音消失的时候，他才真正开始醒来。一辆车子在不远处熄火了，引擎关闭了，雨水击打在车窗上，真让人恼火，哈利沉浸在醒过来以后的困倦中，一时无法担心别人的烦恼，他再次闭上眼睛，没有往窗外看。

突然间，他用胳膊撑起身体，右手似乎有着自己的意识，找到搁在身旁的手枪。他来到窗户旁，透过反方向照射进来的光线往外看。外面，孩子们围绕着积了雨水的弹坑跑来跑去，追赶一个足球。

没有车辆的影子，周围的空气寂静得仿佛安卡拉的清晨。哈利揉了一把乱糟糟的头发，松了一口气，手指不再顶着手枪的击锤，但这时，一件事情闪电般划过他的脑海，照亮了所有事实，他的脊背猛然间朝后挺直，仿佛遭遇弹击。他往回看，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

巫师不见了。

哈利只僵硬了一瞬间，他的第二个反应是立刻伸手去摸枪套，把它戴上，他的手在触碰到枪套搭扣时停了下来，因为他忽然意识到了什么。他的备用弹夹不见了，原本藏在他的外套内侧口袋的一把小刀，梅林给他留了下来。哈利取出那把小刀检查了一下，不禁对自己苦笑，弹簧完好，刀是正常的，也许巫师乐于看到哈利抹断哪个闯进这里的人的脖子，作为他和苏联人今天早上的谈资。刀刃在哈利手掌里转动，亮晃晃地迎着日光，好像在问他，你敢吗？哈利把刀重新折叠起来，放进长裤口袋里。他的视线回到已经熄灭的火堆上，灰烬里有雅各布留下的那身行头，现在它们像是一层毒蛇褪下的皮，失去人形，正在恶毒地嘲笑着他。

哈利迅速朝里后退了一步，好像那能抵挡闯进来的人似的。他所做的最后一件事是检查了手里的那把点四五的弹夹，一旦那么做以后，他重重地抽了一口气：梅林把所有的子弹都清空了。仿佛棉花堵在了肺部，哈利的喉咙里有什么在不断往上涌。在口腔里，他尝到了一股淡淡的金属味，几乎像是有人把枪管捅到了他的嘴里，在他睡着的时候。“妈的。”他自言自语。

他犯了个错误，但在他的内心深处，有一部分的自己希望这不是真的，这只是个噩梦。刚才，他还手臂垂直，把枪举在两腿之间，站在门边，像个傻瓜，现在，他干脆重新坐下来了，他不用重新往窗外看，也能猜到他周围的包围圈正在不断地缩小。寂静，变得愈来愈浓了。

防空洞锈迹斑斑的铁门是被撞开的，走进来的是缉捕队的队长韦尔哈恩，两队人马沿着门的两侧跑来，高声用德语命令这个不识相的英国人，把两手高举在头顶，背过身去，哈利试图转身，枪托对准他的后脑砸了下来，在他倒下来时，后面有人托住他的腋窝，似乎他是一袋从货车上卸下来的配给食品。抽出小刀，亮出弹簧，哈利朝其中一个人的小腿狠狠插了下去，他听到一声断气般的咕哝，一声重响，这个人倒下去，伤口冒着红色泡沫，不断扩大，仿佛一张嘴在水底喘气。他们重新抓住他，韦尔哈恩弯下腰，重重打了他一巴掌，耳鸣从一侧钻进他的脑袋，从另一侧刺出。哈利听见自己的喘气声，模糊，隔着一层塑料薄膜一般遥远。

“哈特先生，我很荣幸告诉你，”德国人阴鸷地说，“你因为谋杀基里雅科夫而被捕了。”

刀从他手中卸下，落下来的是拳头，然后是整片的黑暗。

 

***

颇具戏剧性的是，他被关押的地方和他离开的那个地方差不多，只是更狭窄了。同样是青灰色的灯光，同样锈迹斑斑的大门，同样凹凸不平的墙壁。他们让他坐在一把椅子上，没费劲给他戴上手铐，为什么要呢？反正他现在哪也去不了。

他的审讯官是一个道地的高级官员，也就是说，他对所有闯入柏林的资本主义分子都怀有一种毫不掩饰的憎恨。他自我介绍叫做鲍尔，但真正属意让他来此的是苏联人，鲍尔只不过是他们的跑腿小兵。每天，他坐在哈利对面的那把椅子上，用同样甜腻腻的声音，冷静地，一成不变地提出同一个问题。“告诉我，哈利先生，”鲍尔问道，“你是怎么杀害了我们的同志基里雅科夫的？”说完这句话以后，他眼角刀刻的皱纹抖动一下，然后露出个笑容。

起初，哈利并没有丧失信心。最初的几天里，他甚至抱有一种荒唐可笑的想法，哪怕鲍尔不会告诉他关于基里亚科夫被害的任何真正讯息，他也致力要从对方那里套出点东西，这里面当然包括巫师，但他决定做得隐蔽些。“我没有杀害任何人，”哈利的声音在长久的脱水以后变得干哑，愈发歇斯底里，“去找那个美国人，他能证明我没有杀害任何人，他能为我担保。”

在半明半暗的灯光下，他盯着鲍尔，想从对方听到这个名字的反应弄清他们到底在玩什么把戏，与他预料的相反，鲍尔勃然大怒，从椅子上立刻站了起来。“你刚才提到的名字属于一个已经证实了的美国间谍，哈特先生，我们还在找他，据我们所知，他在你被捕的那天晚上就已经逃回国了。现在，能告诉我们，你为什么会认识雅各布吗？”

哈利望着他，似乎他所说的话他一点也没听进去。“我不明白。”哈利动了动干涩的嘴唇。

“我们已经知道了你是什么货色，”鲍尔的嘴角掠过一丝看透他的微笑，“你可以烂在这里，哈特先生，或者你与我们合作，从告诉我们柏林站的人员名单和联络密码开始，喏，这里有纸和笔，你可以把你脑子里记得的所有东西全都写下来——相信我，这是为了你自己着想。”

从东德人的笑容里，哈利总算看清一件他从一开始便预料到，但始终不愿相信的事，巫师把他卖给了苏联人，换取自己回家的那张机票。“我已经累了，哈利，”他想起那天晚上在剧院后台，梅林的话，“我不再在乎游戏规则，我只想回家。”

“我猜，”面对鲍尔的质疑，哈利昂起头冷笑了一下，“我的运气已经用光了，对吧？”

“假如我是你，”鲍尔对守在椅子两旁的秘密警察使了个眼色，“我就不那么确定了，哈利。”拳头砸下来，哈利从椅子上跌倒，又被一双手扶正，回到椅子上。一切周而复始。

他断了一根肋骨，那是第二天晚上的事。从那以后，他们就厌倦了和他兜圈子。那天午夜，他被转移到了一间更小，更深的牢房里，那里面的冷水泡到了他的脖子。

哈利始终没有告诉他们任何事情。

 

***

一双手把他从肮脏的冷水里拖了出来，他呛咳着，水流顺着纠缠的头发漫到他的脸上。他的鼻腔里灌进一股散发着腐臭味道的脏水，赤裸的脊背立刻蜷了起来，眼睛一阵刺痛。

两名看守拽着他走过走廊，哈利基本上被拖着走。他赤裸的膝盖磕碰在地板上，发出的声音有些可笑，像是和他无关，属于另一个人的身体，他的脚踝因为泡在水里的时间过长而有些浮肿，不正常地歪扭着，使不上力。当他吐气时，他觉得自己的呼吸里都是那股腐臭的气味。

他们不和他说话，看守们。既不回答他的喊叫，也不嘲笑他的狼狈相，顺着走廊尽头投过来的光线，哈利觉得他们三个像是舞台上变形的木偶，机械地朝前行进。他们把他带到走廊尽头，穿过院子，有一瞬间，在灵光乍现之下，哈利以为那个他一直祈祷的结局终于来到了，他们总算决定把他处决。然而，他所期待的那个时刻并没有出现，抓住他的两双手从腋下稳稳地搀住他的两侧，带领他穿过院子，进入另一条走廊，朝左拐弯，进入一个靠里的房间。

随后发生的事情就更让人迷惑了，他们给他一件衬衫，让他穿上，还给他倒了一杯咖啡，咖啡虽然是冷的，仍然让他受宠若惊。谁也没和他说话，不管是最初把他押来的两名看守，还是后面进来的一名护士打扮的女人，她逗留了十余分钟，测量他的血压和脉搏，最后进来的一个人哈利见过，那是鲍尔的副官，他穿着上校军服，金发，目光冷酷，非常年轻。他进来以后，检查了一下把哈利捆在椅子上的装置，哈利的胳膊分别被捆在椅子的两侧扶手上，以防万一，手腕处也扣上了简易的塑胶手铐，塑料条绕过他的手腕，在扶手下方打了个结。年轻的德国人查看了一下塑料条，简易搜了一遍哈利的身，叫住在一旁做记录的护士，让她和自己一起出去。这时是早上的十点二十五分。哈利目不转睛地凝视着墙角的座钟，如饥似渴地一遍又一遍确认时间，好像那能帮助他找准在这世界上的位置。过去，他从未觉得时间如此重要。但令他失望的是，座钟并没有告诉他准确的日期。

他们所做的事情对他来说仍然难以解释，因此，他索性不去管他们了。长时间被困在狭小而缺乏光线的地方，他佝偻得像个老头，当他想要说话时，必须得小心谨慎地发出声音，因为他的舌头并不听他的使唤。一开始，他发出的是一种嘶哑的声音，吓了他一跳。在他挣扎着恢复自己的嗓音时，所有人在他没有注意到的情况下离开了房间，没有人再摆弄他。留下他一个人困惑，警惕地望着座钟玻璃门倒映出的那张脸。

这张脸神色苍白，目光憔悴，眼眶红得可笑，嘴唇哆嗦着想要发出一个音节，眼眶里浸着泪水，这张脸非常陌生，却属于他自己，在他想要继续打量时，在他右后方的房门打开，一个人进来了。这人迈着稳重的步伐绕过他，来到他对面坐下，乍一看到他，哈利狠狠皱起了眉。

“我以为你回美国了。”哈利说。他的喉咙好像也被水泡得发肿，发出的声音充血暗哑。

“那只是障眼法，你知道，”坐在他对面的梅林满不在乎地对他笑笑，“我不喜欢不辞而别。”

上帝，他在嘲笑你。哈利和他对话时感到很不自在，他不住地用手指把衬衫的袖口往下拉，好遮住他手腕上手铐和拷打留下的伤痕。他们给他的这件衬衫太小了，不过话说回来，那也许是故意的。他试了两次，都不成功，阴差阳错，他的指甲刺进了简易手铐的内侧。梅林注意到他的动作，站起身来，打开门朝走廊上的看守说了几句话，哈利听到争辩的声音。过了一阵子，其中一个人——还是鲍尔的副官——走进来，不情愿地解开了哈利右手的手铐，但仍然把左手留着。当他离开时，有意把脚步拖出重重的响声。门砰地一声关上，梅林回到桌边，带着笑容，对哈利耸了耸肩。“你感觉怎么样？”他关切地说。

哈利想笑，事实上，他还真的笑出声来了。一声苍白尖锐的笑声。“你真的是为了问我这个问题才留下来的？”哈利恢复了镇定，把那只手抽回到腹部，瞧着他，“你到底为什么来？”

“瞧瞧你，像是只迷路的小羊羔，”梅林突然收回了脸上的笑容，“阿瑟不会来救你，哈利，十四个钟头以前，柏林站截获了一份电报，是发往莫斯科的。以他们掌握的情报，密码不难破获——长话短说，在他们看来，你已经是USSR的人了。”

哈利在椅子上奋力挣扎，没能自由地那只手握紧拳头，随后，他猛然意识到自己的处境，他不动弹了。他的目光落在梅林的脸上，身体颤抖了一下。“这不难相信，”梅林接着说下去，声音不再像一开始时那样轻松，“更何况，最后一次有人见到你时，你和一名中情局的怀疑对象在一起，你救了他，给他更换了新身份，帮助他回了国——你为什么要这么干，如果这对你来说一点好处也没有？唯一可能的解释是，你投靠了苏联人，你叛变了。”

哈利脸色惨白，当他们拷打他时，还比不上现在这样绝望。仇恨来得如此猛烈，他的心脏猛烈地跳动。“雅各布——”他开口得过于仓促，差点咬到口腔内侧。梅林站起来，像是拳赛结束后轻松赢了的那名拳手等着他的对手爬起来，他朝哈利投来的目光漠不关心。

“我不是作为雅各布到这里来的，”梅林打断他，“是时候做出选择了，哈利。”

这粉碎了哈利的最后一丝幻想，他只感到自己的嘴唇开合，甚至没察觉到那是自己在说话，因为那副失去了温度，支离破碎的嗓音不可能是他自己的。“为什么是我？”他问道。

梅林耸耸肩，抬起眉毛，仍然保持着那种从容自在的风度。“为什么不？”他回答，哈利觉得有些恍惚，他还不太习惯日光，而这个房间没有窗帘。他抬起空余的那只手，想要抓住什么，梅林掏出烟盒，把一根烟塞进他的手里，他抓住哈利的膝盖弯下身来，替他点燃那根烟，朝上注视着他的眼睛。至于他自己的眼睛，那里面什么也没有。哈利知道这是一种证明，他不害怕碰触你，这既会引起回忆，也不会激起丝毫内疚。他就是为了向你证明这个才碰你。

干燥的嘴唇碰到了皱起来的香烟一头，哈利勉强往里吸了一口，梅林替他拿着那根烟，直到他抽完一整根，没有别的碰触。

当烟头快要烫到他的嘴时，梅林站起来，把它摁灭。“想要听我的劝告吗，加拉哈德？”这是梅林第一次叫他的代号，“跟他们合作，越快越好，这能让你少吃点苦头。”

哈利朝他咧嘴一笑，讥讽意味多于关心。“你不是第一天认识我了，你觉得我会和苏联人合作？让他们把我处决吧，我不在乎，”哈利耸耸肩，“你该走了，别误了你的飞机，混球。”

梅林狠狠皱起眉头，他打量了哈利一番，注意到他并不是在开玩笑，转过身快步走到他面前，两手抓住他的胳膊，声音变了，他不再显得游刃有余。“听我说，哈利！”他在咬牙切齿，好像恨不得让他固执地谈话对象找回点理智，“这不是游戏！”

“我没说它是，”哈利的嘴里泛起一股乏味的苦涩，对梅林露出个微笑，“祝你愉快，先生。”

过了一刻钟那么久，感觉不过是瞬间，梅林意识到他无法改变哈利的决定，他站起来，迈开步子，朝门走去，当他打开门时，他看着哈利的目光好像哈利才是亏欠了他的那个人，哈利对此感到非常厌倦，一定是被困在黑暗的牢房里让他衰弱了不少，他突然什么也感觉不到，像个死人。当梅林说“这恐怕是我们最后一次见面了，哈利”，然后从这个房间里离开时，哈利以为自己会哈哈笑起来，但他唯一能做的是把自己的手掌重新攥紧拳头，闭上眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

巫师离开后不到半个小时，两名看守回到了房间。哈利管他们要纸和笔，又喝了一口原本给他准备的咖啡，表达自己作出决定后的善意。咖啡很有可能是下了药的，但哈利照样喝了下去，他把获得自由的那只手的手腕抬高，和左手并拢，尽自己的最大程度伸向房间的另一头，用再诚恳不过的声音，要求他们给他重新戴上手铐。

这下子，哈利可把他们弄糊涂了。看守一个年纪稍长，下巴上留着胡须，一举一动有着明显的军人作风，这时态度仍然丝毫没有软化，另一个是年轻人，哈利懦弱的表现让他憎恶，他朝后退了一步，两手背在身后，蔑视地瞧着他，他腰间的钥匙因此晃动着，发出刺耳的摩擦。

哈利趁着年老的看守给他戴上手铐时，重复了一次自己的请求，语调清晰，充血刺痛的眼睛焦灼地望着对方。他抓住这个东德人的手臂，故意压低声音，好像自己的话是专门为他准备的，好像他即将吐露的是国家机密，而这种事他只愿意对这世界上的唯一一人透露。他听起来不算慌张，害怕，但没有了一开始的强硬，他攥住对方的袖子，但那人残留着一丝警觉，马上撤回身子站了起来。他也许在思忖，为什么这个英国人突然把他当做了最好的朋友。“告诉鲍尔，”哈利对他这样说的，“我还没准备好，但我有一份重要的情报要告诉他。”

房门关上了，哈利听见短暂的议论声。在门关闭后，他整个人放松疲惫下来，衰弱和自我厌恶重新爬上了他的脸，他像个老头那样倒在椅子上，目光呆滞，麻木，刚才装出来的那副惶惶然如丧家之犬的模样已不复见，他的拳头里攥着根熄灭的火柴，那是刚才巫师给他点烟后留下的。潮乎乎，脏兮兮的木棍刺着他的掌心，如同某种让人厌恶的东西，它让他保持清醒。

哈利其实连一成的把握都没有，但没关系，他赢了。房门重新打开，鲍尔走了进来，身后跟着那个轻信了他的英国囚犯的看守——抱歉，伙计，哈利在心里说，你的一念之差可能会让你的孩子成为集体农场的孤儿。这不是你的错，所有人，在某个时刻，都渴望成为救世主。

鲍尔走上前来，脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，他换了身便服，根据他现在的模样，很难断定他在东德安全机构如此重要，但他脸上的笑容出卖了他，这是哈利在接近一个星期以来看到的第一个笑容。“乌尔里希告诉我，你想要和我谈谈，”突然间，鲍尔变得善解人意了，“你喜欢这间屋子吗？还是，为了让你吐露出你的肮脏小秘密，我们需要另外换一个地方，哈利？”

哈利没有理会他的恶毒嘲讽，他在椅子里紧缩着身体，让他们以为他们给他的药剂已经发挥了作用，他现在处在自己的幻觉中，即便闭着眼睛泪水仍然在荒唐地涌出，而他不断用手指抠着自己被释放的那只手的掌心。鲍尔拖出一把椅子，坐了下来，让他再高兴一会吧。

“就在这里，斯洛姆，”哈利有意叫错了名字，“但我有一个条件，我要直接和苏联人谈，不要随便拿一个小丑搪塞我，我要的是手中有实权的人，我们这个池子里的人，因为——无意冒犯，斯洛姆——只有他才能明白我即将交出的情报的价值。”鲍尔脸上的表情堪称精彩，在哈利叫出“斯洛姆”的时候他的笑容就消失了，狐疑地，他轮番打量着哈利和那个看守。

“当然，”哈利尽量不去看他们任何一个人，即使他已经精神紧张到了极点，因为这最后一着棋决定了他的命运，“你可以选择不告诉任何人，我会很高兴死在斯塔西的监狱里。”

鲍尔铁青着脸出去了，哈利不再去看钟了。座钟敲响的声音在他的意识里变得模糊，整个房间似乎都在他的视野里变形了，他不知道自己还能抵制多久药物的作用，汗水浸泡着他的手掌，火柴棍一端的木刺扎进手心里。他渐渐绝望，也许，当鲍尔带着那个苏联人回到这个房间里时，他已经在药物的作用下失去意识，胡言乱语了，哈利觉得自己再也无法做出准确的判断，他只能依靠本能——他牢牢抓住的只有一根稻草：鲍尔带回来的一定是巫师的接管人，而他可以利用这一点。

门重新打开，而哈利差点以为那不过是他的幻觉，但那个跟在鲍尔后面进来的人朝旁边退了半步，像是害怕哈利身上的污水弄脏他的皮鞋，他抬起手掌，用俄语说了句什么，乌尔里希和另外那个看守举起脸盆，动作高效地把一盆冷水浇到哈利的身上。呛咳着，他清醒了，身体不由自主地抽搐，这个苏联人在他的对面抽着雪茄。看见哈利醒来，他礼貌地点点头。

“你可以叫我阿历克谢，哈特先生，”这人说，“我们没必要浪费时间自我介绍了，你说是吗？我对你很了解，假以时日，也许你会成为我们的朋友，现在，鲍尔说你有消息要告诉我。”

哈利抬起一只脏兮兮的手掌，在水淋淋的束缚中重新找到扶手，在开口以前，他警觉地朝站在阿历克谢身后的审讯官瞧了一眼。苏联人会意，让鲍尔退了出去。他的资历比乌尔里希深，一对上他的眼睛，哈利便知道他不好对付，很显然，阿历克谢对哈利刚才说过的话一个字也不相信。但眼下，哈利竟然没有担心这些，他贪婪地观察着眼前这个家伙，所以，他就是巫师这六年来的接管人。“如果我告诉你，”哈利决定把贪婪的角色继续下去，“我能得到什么？”

“我们能够让你到瑞士去，找到一个新开始，”这个问题显然在阿历克谢的预料当中，“你愿意回英国也行，我想你应该想家了，是吗？至于金钱方面，你不需要担心，你会有一个新的身份，继续过你的生活，如果你喜欢，我们可以给你安排一个职位，一切全都在你。”

但很显然，这个贪得无厌的英国小子对这一切还抱有怀疑。“什么时候？什么时候开始？”

这个问题滑稽幼稚，符合他在苏联人眼里的身份，阿历克谢似乎一下子轻松起来了，他的态度变得殷勤热络。“任何时候，哈利，”他亲热地说，“你随时可以离开这里，开始新的生活。”

哈利摇头，变得胆怯迟疑。“背叛国家不是件容易的事，阿历克谢。”他突然有些生气。

“唔，”苏联人失去了兴趣，因为他不是到这里来拖延时间的，“你不需要现在就决定，我们大可以再等等，但我必须提醒你，鲍尔先生和他的手下可不像我一样有耐心，哈特先生。”

他满脸愠色地起身离开，腹诽哈利浪费了他的时间。就是这个时刻，时机转瞬即逝，英国人方寸大乱，被死亡的前景弄得失去了理智，他叫住那个即将离开的苏联人，但在他停下来等待他开口时，他却变得前言不搭后语，六神无主，躲避着他的目光。“我对柏林站的情况掌握得不多，”他说，“我才刚到十个月，阿瑟并不让我接手太多的事务，但我可以给你们别的情报——确切地来说，是一个代号，‘斯洛姆’。”

阿历克谢脸色一变，他回过头，瞪着哈利的模样恨不得宰了他，他朝屋内快速走了两步，随即意识到自己的失态，僵住身体，死死盯着哈利瞧。“你是怎么知道斯洛姆的？”

哈利知道他已经成功吸引了阿历克谢的注意，他继续说下去，有意采用确信不疑的口气，但对于情报的来源，他绝口不提。“有一个代号斯洛姆的，是联邦宪法保卫局的人，曾经是帝国社会党主席弗里茨的私人秘书，”哈利一字不漏复述梅林告诉他的话，“他是我们的人。”

完美一击，但没有人会因此给他颁发勋章。哈利最担心的是根本没有这个人，但阿历克谢的脸色消除了他的猜疑，比他预料的更好，根据阿历克谢的表现来看，格勒乌也许也正在找一个代号为斯洛姆的人，现在好了，哈利给他们节省了时间。他证实了这群苏联佬一直以来的怀疑，他的话将在诺曼大街和莫斯科掀起一阵不小的浪潮，在未来的几个月里，最让他们想不通的会是，这件事情，一个柏林站的低级情报人员是从何处得知的。但他们胆敢把这件事情泄露出去吗？不，这会让莫斯科和东柏林都看起来像是个傻瓜。

在他说出这个具有魔力的字眼后，阿历克谢脸色煞白，哈利和他对视，他们的眼中都写着同一个名字：巫师。“我不能告诉你消息来源，”哈利假惺惺地说，“因为这个人已经死了——基里亚科夫，你们说他死了，还是被我杀死的，不是吗？”扯淡，阿历克谢的眼睛里写着，他的嘴角因为仇恨而拧曲了，这是欺骗，哈利看见他的神情在说，只有一个人会让你为他这样掩护，只有一个人知道斯洛姆的存在并且可能是谁，这个人不是那具叫做基里亚科夫，葬身莱茵河底的行尸走肉，而是那个在他们彼此眼底的，叫做雅各布的幽灵。

他现在在哪？

 

***

在哈利把他带到藏身地点的那个晚上，梅林用一种传统的办法联系上了阿历克谢，他知道苏联人的监视就在附近，于是，他给了一个小男孩一些钱，让他给苏联人的其中一个最近的联络站送去了一箱酒，酒箱的下面藏着他送去的信，还有从哈利的手枪上卸下来的十二发子弹和一个备用弹夹。梅林对于让男孩去做这样一件危险的事情感到内疚，因此给了不少的小费，男孩还不到十五岁，笑逐颜开，一叠连声向梅林保证他会把这箱酒送到。

如果他受过梅林所受过的训练，也许现在已经忧心忡忡了。但他没有，这恰好使得他不会露出破绽，东德人会让他通过的，梅林觉得他们像是某种类型的场边队员一样，想看看巫师在这个晚上能玩出什么样的把戏。“邮件已经投递，”他在送去的信上写着，“期待交收。”只有这么十个字，别无他话，他没有使用密码，这是他自大的一面，他不会放弃任何一个侮辱阿历克谢和他手下队员的机会，让他们心惊胆战去吧。

过了大约一个小时，梅林站在窗边的暗影处观察，不出他所料，苏联人撤掉了所有的三个监视点，一个在防空洞对面一栋居民楼里，那是最明显的一个，现在它的灯光已经熄灭了。这意味着他的信已经送到，真正的武力——也许坐在一两辆守候在附近的车子里，也许手里还握着恩菲尔德步枪——开始了。梅林一向喜欢气氛开始转变的瞬间，但今晚他的心情复杂。

哈利真正睡熟了，这很可笑，梅林打赌这是他到柏林后睡得最安稳的一个晚上，却是睡在他自己不知情的敌人身边。梅林拿起他的外套，上下搜了一遍，找到了哈利带在里面的那把小刀，他想了想，把小刀留下了。

他乘坐的是十二点四十分的飞机，到了汉堡，他在一个小酒馆吃了早餐，在固定编号的邮箱里，他找到了阿历克谢给他准备好的护照，上面写着他的新名字，一个没有历史的美国人。

梅林没有想过他会回去，他不是个好撒玛利亚人，如果论他的本质，大约和切斯特差不多，只不过哈利一直没有发现罢了。在汉堡，和他碰头的是他们新招募的一个德国人，他们见面的地点很隐蔽，前面是犹太文化协会冷冷清清的办公地点，朗格让梅林想起他认识的那些以色列人，但他只字不提自己的犹太背景。他告诉梅林，那封电报会在合适的时候发出。

既然公事已经办完，他们闲聊，聊那些火车上碰巧困在一个车厢里的人聊的共同话题，朗格告诉他，大约两个星期以前发生了一件奇怪的事，“你们现在逮捕的这个傻瓜”去过一栋美占区的房子，阿历克谢，和其余多疑的苏联人一样，差点下令搜查这间房子，但首先，他们不愿意引起美国人的注意，其次，他们后来发现，房子的主人，一个美国人，早就已经死了。“他的代号是‘门童’，”朗格边咀嚼他的煎蛋边说，“他死了以后，那屋子成了废墟，卖给一家从北部来的犹太人了—— 你认识他，事实上，他还是你害死的。”

面对朗格的小眼睛里闪过的狡黠，梅林只是漠不关心地抬起一只胳膊，给自己要了更多的咖啡。“我记得他，他叫李•昂温，德国佬搜查那个据点了吗？”

“不，这正是故事精彩的地方，”朗格说，“那个英国佬自己承认他犯了个错误，阿历克谢让我们把监控点给撤了。他说这对你来说是好事，因为那个英国人多半是去那里调查你的，他没有找到什么东西就回去了，再也没有来过——他不会找到线索把你和那所房子联系起来。”

“对他来说是好事，”梅林哈哈一笑，举起杯子做了个碰杯的手势，“致关押他的监狱。”

“致监狱。”朗格看上去松了一口气，他的审讯技巧很笨拙，当然，他不会直接问出“他不会找到什么吧，是吗？梅林？”这种话来，因为他们才刚刚见面。他没有注意到的是，当梅林伸手去拿胡椒瓶的时候，他的掌心布满汗水，以至于那个小小的玩意差点滑倒在了桌子中间。谢天谢地，朗格看上去宿醉未消，因为这些阿历克谢强迫他问的问题而恼怒不已。

“要我说，”他最后还对梅林说，“那些苏联人的毛病就是太多疑了，你说是吗？”

梅林攥紧自己的那杯咖啡，但里面没有伏特加，没有能在这个早晨拯救他的东西。朗格永远不知道他在这个早上无意泄露出的讯息犯了多大的错误，因为梅林不仅到过那间屋子，还认识那间屋子里的所有人，他知道发报机藏在哪个房间，知道如果斯塔西的车子停在前门，他们该从哪条路线逃走，如果苏联人闯进来，发现门童没有死，他们的一切努力就白费了——哈利没有说出这件事，没有告诉他们，巫师还在和美国人联系——即便他本来可以。

告别朗格后，梅林钻进自己的车，在大雨中开往机场。

 

***

这是个恐怖的夜晚，哈利几乎没有睡着，他觉得头套仍然戴在他的脸上，让他呼吸不畅，虽然比起前两次转移来，他们这次在动手转移他时算得上客气。在新牢房里，他仍然无法放松下来。他想知道，阿历克谢是否会相信他的话，但在他心底里，他更想知道的是，梅林干嘛要大费周章回来见他一面。他顶住了，他又不是傻瓜，不是吗？

他们又提讯过他两次，一次在半夜两点，一次在早晨五点，他给出的回答始终一口咬定是基里亚科夫告诉他的，影影绰绰中，他却又暗示消息的来源另有其人。第一次，他们几乎放弃了，阿历克谢恶狠狠地告诉他，给不给出一个名字无所谓，反正莫斯科已经放弃你了。

“很好，”哈利等的就是这句话，“那么就把我杀了吧。”

第二回，他们改变了口风，阿历克谢不再出现，负责审讯的是鲍尔。他们有意无意地暗示哈利，基里亚科夫在给美国人卖命，梅林是他的下线，他领导着一个转为地下的行动小组，其中就有“门童”，这件事你听说过吗？“没有，”哈利一脸被弄糊涂了，或者是高强度的灯光打在他脸上让他不太清醒，“巫师为你们工作，不是吗？否则，为什么我现在会在这里？”

将近天亮的时候，他知道自己又熬过了一晚。然而气氛已经变了，乌尔里希告诉他，发生了起义，建筑工人游行到了政府办公大楼，这全都是因为美占区的电台节目的怂恿和鼓吹，他说这话时咬牙切齿，哈利不由得感到几分同情，但那并没有持续多久，鲍尔走进来，对阿历克谢窃窃私语了几句。

“你运气不错，哈特先生，”阿历克谢啧啧叹道，“华盛顿以支持西德掩护组织作为威胁，要求我们把你放了，否则，他们要扩大波兹坦广场的事态——换句话说，你自由了。”

对阿历克谢嘴里说出来的话哈利一个字也不相信，但苏联人不愿意告诉他更多，他们解开他的手铐，把他推搡着扔出走廊，像来时那样，他像一个没人要的包裹那样被扔了出去，衣衫褴褛，精神不振，但总算还活着。没有人来接他，他也不知道上哪儿去，他在街道上游逛，满心疑虑中情局为什么要救他，街上的情况也一样糟糕，勃兰登堡大门被堵住了，到处都是示威者，一点三十分，坦克开进了市内，苏联驻军司令宣布戒严，士兵开火了。

就这样，和来时一样，他毫不费力成为了一个孤儿，对于柏林站来说，他消失了，对于阿历克谢和他的同伙们来说，他是属于过去的鬼影，对眼下这个城市来说，他简直算不上存在过——哈利有种快意的想法，既然他动摇了巫师的根基并且保住了自己的命，值得为此喝上一杯，然而等他真正来到苏联士兵的封锁线前时，他才发现自己根本高兴不起来，哪怕他还活着，他也确实经历过一次死亡。“到哪儿去？”士兵翻着他的特别通行证。

“我不知道，上帝，”哈利让一种苦涩的幽默感代替他回答，“我想我掉进了兔子洞。”


	8. Chapter 8

1971年 柏林

柏林已经不再属于他，它属于华沙条约组织司令部，属于马库斯•沃尔夫，那个“看不见脸的人”，属于已经退居伦敦，偶尔只在上流人士俱乐部出现的切斯特，属于这个和他乘坐同一趟飞机，对未来充满憧憬的街上招募来的小子——加里•昂温不符合任何一条招募标准，但这并不影响他对任务的热情。

“哈利，”昂温家的小子兴致勃勃望着窗外，“东柏林是你过去的根据地，对吗？”

曾经是，哈利提醒他注意语法。泛美航空从慕尼黑到柏林的午夜航班，整整六十分钟像在记忆里漂浮，哈利把一只手平稳地放在膝头，仿佛伴随航班降落，身体的重心也降落了。这只手上佩戴着结婚戒指和毕业戒指，符合他扮演的身份。一个从西方世界意外闯进黑森州的英国人，一个高级贸易代表，专门从事禁运商品倒卖。加里是他的秘书，他的代理人。

“曾经是，”艾格西模仿他的口吻，但态度比哈利轻松得多，“有什么建议吗？”

“你是干这行的料，艾格西，”哈利的语气里带着一种忍耐的让步，“但还需要时间。”

这时候空姐从后面过道走来，询问这个四十岁左右的商人和他同伴是否需要饮料，他也许看起来像是个历史学教授，某个活在过去的人，因为他的德语还带有封锁时期的味道。不需要，谢谢，他礼貌地回答，但请给我来一罐啤酒。啤酒送来以后，他变得苍老了许多，与此同时，他的同伴在给空姐讲一个关于斯大林的笑话，至少在这趟飞机上，这是允许的。

飞机降落时，哈利的脑子里想的是那堵墙，61年，切斯特回到伦敦的消息不胫而走，他在匈牙利，在他当时的接应对象的公寓里读到了柏林墙建起的消息，他知道巫师在这世界上某个角落里也正在关注着这一切，和他一样，也许通过裹烟肉的报纸的一角，也许通过墙角的电视节目，也许他像哈利一样，窝在肮脏的沙发里喝着啤酒观看着这一切。哈利想知道他脸上的表情，想知道他认为这一切会如何结束——自从柏林那一夜后，哈利再没有见过他。

“我去见过阿瑟，”艾格西说，“他住在疗养院里，你知道吗？他告诉我，别掉进兔子洞，这又是什么意思？”

意思是，哈利说，可别随便打开任何东西，哪怕上面写着“吃我”。艾格西做了个鬼脸。

哈利对詹姆斯•斯宾塞的印象还停留在占领时期，当看到他意气风发地出现在他们面前时，不由得吃了一惊。詹姆斯饱经磨练，操一口德国口音几可乱真，他现在是柏林站的负责人，兰斯洛特这个代号，伴随着哈利和他一起在棺材铺阁楼喝劣质白兰地的日子一样一去不复返了。他开一辆没有车牌号码的菲亚特，把两人的行李放进后车尾箱，就要带他们去旅馆，哈利用眼睛制止了他。不急，哈利说，他想先见见那个让他们大老远跑到这里来的人。“干完正事以后，”哈利告诉詹姆斯，“我们可以一起喝杯酒。”

****

代号菲利斯的苏联人是柏林站新发现的一个颇具价值的挖掘对象，他们把他安置在居民区里，采用的是标准的约谈模式——在第三方的家里。

来的路上，詹姆斯告诉哈利，两名美国人已经接触过菲利斯，试图让他交出东德情报机构安插在美国的间谍名单，至少是部分的名单。他们许诺移居美国，金钱交易和人身保护，尽管条件优渥，仍然没有让菲利斯动心，是在他们的美国同胞失败以后，菲利斯才引起了柏林站的注意。如果能够找出美国人功亏一篑的原因在哪，他们就能接手这个烫手山芋，然而他们已经努力了三个月了，除了菲利斯坚持要和“真正伦敦来的人”谈话以外，没有任何进展。

这是个四五十岁左右的男人，穿着一身劣质西装，不像哈利接手过的其余特工，他没有坐立不安，每隔几分钟就站起来往窗外看，他稳稳地坐在椅子里，只在哈利进门时看了他一眼，其后再也没有主动和他对视过。以哈利的经验，这证明他的级别不低，也非常难说服。

“我们可以把你的妻子和孩子接到英国，”哈利寻找突破口，“他们会在更好的环境里长大。”

“这些美国人都对我说过了，先生，”菲利斯不高兴地说，“我想知道你们能给我什么。”

“菲利斯，”哈利突然起了疑心，把这叫做直觉，或者说，菲利斯答应得太快，而哈利突然从这个房间的气氛里嗅出了昔日老朋友的影子，“是什么让你没有答应那群美国人？”

他戳到了痛处，菲利斯脸上的横肉猛地抽搐着，露出个比哭还难看的笑容。“什么意思？”

“为什么你没答应他们？”哈利追问，“是他们的条件不够优厚？是他们的态度不够友善？我想问的是，我们能给你的里面有什么是他们不能给的，嗯？回答我，来吧，我只是好奇。”

菲利斯皱起眉头，越过哈利的肩膀，望向站在他身后的詹姆斯。“回答他。”詹姆斯低吼。

“我只是突然改变主意了。”苏联人嗫嚅，抬起手帕擦额角的冷汗。

“就这样？”哈利低声冷笑，“因为爱国？马尔科姆？是的，顺便一提，我们知道你的名字。”

苏联人站起来，哈利怒斥坐下，他一时六神无主，颤抖得像是坏了的手风琴风箱，艾格西走过去，按住他的肩膀，帮他坐下。哈利凑近前，仔细观察他的脸。“为什么？马尔科姆？”

“因为巫师，”马尔科姆愤怒到了极点，脸色通红，上面的汗珠仿佛煎锅上的油点，“这就是原因。你听说过这个名字吗？你见过他吗？”

哈利猛地一定神，差点跌坐在椅子里。他有十多年没听到过这个名字了，虽然另一只胳膊里还挎着雨伞，他毫不费力地掐住马尔科姆的下颚把他从椅子里拽了起来，前情报局特工在他的手掌下面呼哧呼哧喘着气。“你说什么？”哈利再次质问，只是这次抬高了声音。

一扇门打开重又关上，苏联人的声音仿佛房间里的鬼影，他在哈哈大笑，上气不接下气，像在取笑他们不知道这个名字，又像在嘲笑自己的疯狂，“因为巫师！”马尔科姆嘶嘶地说道。

艾格西眼疾手快，把苏联人从哈利的手里抢救出来，詹姆斯手下的两个人带他离开了房间。哈利能听到屋子里其余的声音，詹姆斯在他身后抿住嘴唇叹气，载有菲利斯的车子正在前门发动引擎，艾格西关上大门，正在往起居室走——哈利回过神来，首先快步走向那个正在记录审讯内容的速记员，按住他的笔，阻止他继续写下去。“别把这记录进去。”哈利告诉他。

负责记录的年轻人望向詹姆斯，詹姆斯点点头。哈利把手伸进口袋，摸出一包好彩烟。他有随身携带火柴的习惯，但在审讯结束后抽烟还是第一次。他想了想，重新把烟放回口袋里。

“看来，”艾格西打破屋子里的沉寂，“我们现在该去喝杯酒了。你来吗，哈利？”

***

哈利其实不想进行这次叙旧，他有种预感，这就像魔术师拿出帽子一样，会有只兔子从帽子里变出来。而且，詹姆斯好像有什么话要说，从离开菲利斯的安置点开始，他便异常沉默。

“这个巫师，”詹姆斯在要了一杯苏格兰威士忌以后说，“不是我想的那个巫师，是吗？”

哈利没有立刻回答，詹姆斯似乎松了一口气，他比任何人——也许比哈利自己——都明白在间谍的世界里，完全逃避意味着无法肯定。“哈利，”他又强调，“这件事情从来没有发生过，你没听到这个名字，我也没有。不仅是今晚，今晚以后这个名字也并不存在——至于菲利斯，我们还是不希望放弃，你认为他有多少价值？他值得他自己说的那个价钱吗？”

哈利知道詹姆斯并不想听老一套的分析，他想要的只是肯定，哈利给了他他想要听的，詹姆斯感到很满意，哈利趁他高兴时找了个切入点，旁敲侧击打听他们是怎么找到菲利斯的。

“一个奇迹，真的，”詹姆斯说，“负责他的其中一个美国人在萨沃伊饭店喝多了两杯，泄露了风声，当时，菲利斯的不断拒绝已经让他们感到气馁，中情局告诉他们放弃，但其中一个人并不想放弃，这个人的名字叫做赫伯特，他的身份和他透露的讯息我们都查证过的。”

“这里面，”哈利犹豫再三，还是把自己心里的疑问说了出来，“真的没有巫师插手的痕迹？”

“哈利，你败在他手上一次，但我没有，”詹姆斯说，“不过如果真是他，那就有意思了。”

“什么意思？”

詹姆斯笑而不语，先喝了一口酒，随后他竖起两根手指，煞有介事地摇了摇。“你知道苏联人为什么愿意放了你吗？巫师和华盛顿做了个交易，中情局和斯塔西交涉，他们才放了你。起初，我也不愿意相信这件事情是真的，但切斯特亲眼确认，他们确实把他押回美国了。”

“我以为苏联人早已经创造条件让他回国了。”哈利说。

“你是真傻还是假傻？”詹姆斯摇摇头，“他回到柏林，拿自己和美国人做了个交易。美国人答应了，因为这样一来，他们挣回了脸面，二来，名义上这是次外交遣送，实际上——”

“——他们是把他押回国内受审，”哈利补充完詹姆斯的句子。

“没错，”詹姆斯微笑着朝他举了举酒杯，“让人纳闷的是他居然会答应。”

哈利仍然觉得整件事情荒唐得不像真的。“你确定？”

“哈利，切斯特确认过那趟飞机的乘客名单，”詹姆斯说，“雅各布这个名字，你熟悉吗？”

哈利没有再点一杯酒，他需要保持头脑清晰，因为詹姆斯刚才告诉他的事情对他意味重大。  
“在他回国以后，”哈利尽可能问得轻描淡写，“还有他的消息吗？”

“不，这个代号有十六年没出现了，”詹姆斯耸耸肩，“切斯特和我，我们以为他死了，被俘了，或者正在蹲监狱。不管怎么样，从那以后，他就不在我们的监控名单上了。”

“上帝，”艾格西说了今晚的第一句话，“他还活着吗？”

哈利也想知道这个问题。

***

六个月后

梅林伸手打开邮箱门，生锈的邮箱盖子像是合不拢的一张嘴一样掉了下来，里面有封信，是他在柏林的联系人定期寄给他的。回邮地址是假的，邮票的面值和图案会随着通讯内容发生变化，符合他们原本的协定。在他手里的这枚邮票的意思是一切照旧，无事发生。

梅林把信封夹进报纸里，塞在胳膊下，打算关上邮箱，却发现今天的邮箱里还有些别的东西。

一张从伯明翰寄来的明信片，正面图案是雅典的卫城，一个黑色的，边沿已经模糊的邮戳盖在寄信人地址和收信人地址中间那道横线上，恰巧被横线分成了两半，梅林仔细辨认一下邮戳，把明信片重新翻到正面，照旧夹进报纸里。

他把报纸夹在腋下，抬手叫了一辆出租车，在车上，他把原本准备好的信封和自己拿到的那封信替换过来，这样一来，当西蒙检查他的信件的时候，他就不会生疑。至于梅林拿到的那封信，他把它交给了司机——一个每周都在这个时间在老地方等着他的一个小伙子——他会把真正的信件交给负责小型电报机的塞尔金，他会破解出信件的其余内容。

“天气不错，不是吗？”小伙子说。

“下一个路口左拐。”梅林说，稳稳地坐在车里。他还没有拿准拿那张明信片怎么办。

丹顿给他开的门，他是西蒙训练出来的人，自从梅林住在这里起就开始盯着他了，美其名曰保护他的安全，效果相当于软禁。丹顿会亲自把他收到的所有信件交给西蒙检查一遍，在西蒙背后的专家小组分析鉴别过以后，再把它们放回原处。至于动用武力，他总试图让梅林相信事情还没有去到那一步。确实，自56年以来，丹顿和他手下的几名人员所做过的最暴力的事情顶多是弄折了梅林花园里的苹果树，说到动手，他甚至没折断过梅林的一根手指，但如果梅林打算在没有申报行踪的情况下离开这所房子一步，年轻人便会立刻站在台阶上，客客气气阻止他。

他的上司一定告诉过他，住在这里面的那个男人曾经为苏联人卖命，至今总部仍然无法排除他的威胁。他们唯一能做的是埋葬巫师的代号，并且把他软禁在这里，由西蒙和他的小组负责排查一切和他接触的人。

但巫师真的被埋葬了吗？梅林展露一个完美的微笑，向丹顿问好，主动给他看了那张明信片。“你觉得这是什么？”丹顿反复查看上面的邮戳，“这上面没有落款。”

“我不知道，”梅林心平气和，像是现在才注意到明信片没有落款，“也许是苏联人发现了我的住址，也许阿历克谢的哪个喽啰打算拿我去邀功——最好告诉西蒙，让他再排几个人。”

他说完笑了，丹顿也笑了。他晃晃手里的明信片，不怎么在意地把它塞进长风衣的口袋里。他朝梅林微笑，亮出一口牙齿。“最好还是要小心，赫伯特博士。”耶鲁小子轻蔑地说。

这是他现在的化名，该死。

在特里•丹顿出去以后，梅林独自在书房里坐了一阵子，他没有拧亮台灯，而是独自一个人坐在黑暗里，一阵久违的兴奋快速占领阵地，然后是自我怀疑，最后，他必须站起来给自己倒上杯酒，才能令自己重新平静下来。与他告诉丹顿的不一样，他很清楚那张明信片从何而来，他不仅清楚，还知道那是谁寄来的。让他完全没有想到的是，经过这么久以后，这人还能找到他的住址。对方的这一举动，相当于越过他自己的机构对他的怀疑，与他直接对话。

“你的热度退了吗？”明信片上只有这一句话，影射着哈利告诉过他的那句话，这是一个高烧的国家，你相信吗？“祝你健康。”下面又补充道，这是写给丹顿看的了。

玩出这种把戏，这只能是那个他认识的英国人，梅林有种预感，他们再次见面的日子不远了。


	9. Chapter 9

西蒙自从搬了新家以来，未曾经历过如此奇怪的一个星期。昨晚，他碰见了弗雷迪•郎恩。西蒙知道这个人，但从未和他交谈过。然而昨天晚上，郎恩热切和他攀谈，话题从他妻子常去的沙龙到西蒙最喜欢的电视节目，他抓住西蒙不放，仿佛西蒙是他必须拿下的选区。离开餐厅时，在迎面而来的夜风的吹拂下，西蒙的职业敏感开始逐渐苏醒，他觉得他被看不见的一方审查了。

第二天，他接待了一个自称德维尔的英国人，这人是在办公时间拜访他的，简直可以说是直接闯入的。德维尔臂弯里挎着雨伞，上楼梯后脚步不停，用一个傲慢的手势挡住他的秘书，绕过秘书台，冲了进来，他怒气冲冲，咄咄逼人，把马乔里吓得不轻。他的英语带法国口音，让西蒙一时纳闷，以为是哪个被惹恼了的外交官员。但德维尔傲慢地环顾一圈他的办公室，朝西蒙转过来，脸上怒意未消。“西蒙，你不仅要弄沉这艘船，还要让我们和你一起完蛋。”

看见西蒙摸不着头脑，德维尔的态度反而缓和了。在他们的皮沙发上，德维尔先生坐下来，给自己点了根烟，他佩戴着金丝框眼镜，一举一动有意地迟缓，像是个找错了地方的银行家，但在镜框下面，他的目光敏锐而严格地打量着他的对手。

“听着，朋友——”西蒙脸上堆笑，他对摸不清来历的人都这样。

德维尔点着烟以后，轻轻吹熄火柴。“关上门。”他把头一仰，傲慢地命令道。

迷惑中，西蒙照做了。他按捺脾气，瞪眼看着这个闯入他办公室的人。“你把菲利斯他扔给我们，”德维尔悠悠说道，“因为他是个双面间谍。你告诉自己‘让那群英国人接管他吧，反正把他们榨干的’，对吗？”

德维尔的怒火来得快，去得也快，现在他态度亲热，一双眼睛充满谅解，好像他是西蒙最亲密的盟友。“菲利斯？”西蒙大声嚷嚷，虚张声势，事实上，他也确实不知道此事，“我甚至不知道你们接近他了。”

“得了吧。”德维尔说。

“我们放弃菲利斯因为他是块啃不动的骨头，而不是因为他在替莫斯科跑腿。”

德维尔微微一笑，在他的笑容里有种轻蔑的味道，让西蒙火冒三丈。不管怎么样，你是谁，凭什么跑到这里来质问我？但德维尔好像猜到了他接下来的话，打个手势阻止了他。“我们审讯菲利斯的时候，他提到了一个很久以前中情局安插在东柏林的间谍，此人的代号是巫师。现在，你告诉我，如果菲利斯不是个双料间谍，他怎么会知道巫师？你可能会说，这是巫师自己告诉他的，但，可能吗？巫师已经死了。”

西蒙觉得自己像是坐在火堆旁边的人，总算看清了火焰中心跳舞的魔鬼。德维尔对他一笑，用总结的口吻告诉他，他的上司可以知道他搞砸了，或者，德维尔把身子往沙发后背一靠，暗示道，他们可以做个交易。西蒙的掌心里都是汗水，不敢相信地望着对方的眼睛，这就是这份工作让他憎恨的一面，这种抓不住握不牢的感觉，他甚至无法确认，眼前这个口音可疑的英国佬是否真的是军情五处派来的人。

但时机稍纵即逝。

“我们不想要菲利斯了，”德维尔流露出惋惜的样子，“我们想用他换一个人。”

谁？西蒙想问，但德维尔的眼睛已经告诉了他。一时间，他简直不敢相信自己的运气，他问自己，这群英国人到底发了什么疯，竟然愿意放弃到嘴的肥肉？菲利斯是个双料间谍也好，不是也罢，西蒙不在乎。菲利斯比巫师有价值得多，假如交易成真，这会让他升职。

西蒙才不在乎他们打算对巫师干什么，杀了他，或者把他还给莫斯科，这都不是他所关心的，他关心的是，德维尔是否是个值得信赖的人，是否会遵守交易的条件。他把筹码紧紧捏在手里，但又不想显得太心急。“我手里能供交换的人只有一个，”西蒙说完，又赶忙补充一句，“他是苏联佬的得意干将，他的小组至今还在活动。”不能让英国人发现巫师早已失去了作用，西蒙对自己说。上帝，也许他们以为，这头拉不动的骡子还是扳倒莫斯科的关键。

德维尔先生一笑，似乎他们达成了协议。“我毫不怀疑。”这是他对西蒙说的最后一句话。

***

一个经历过梅林所经历的事情的人，是不会指望自身处境在一夜之间改变的。然而，自从那天他收到那张明信片以后起，变化确实在不断发生，“看门人”的消失证明了这一点。代号看门人的特里•丹顿在一夜之间消失无踪，取而代之的是一个哥伦比亚大学刚毕业的小子。

“司各特，”他这样介绍自己，好像每个人都认识一个司各特，“丹顿对您评价很高，先生。”

他的美国口音非常生硬，像跟某个特定的老师学习过，梅林倒不在意，每个人都有秘密。司各特——梅林确定这不是他的真名——给人以受过特工训练的印象。司各特接替丹顿的第二天起，梅林到固定信箱取信时，一辆车子代替了西蒙手下那辆奔驰180跟在他们身后。一辆DKW，有天线，非常低调。他们从不更换车子，有意让梅林认出来。比起警告，更像是在为即将到来的事件铺路。司各特，和那辆DKW一样，是同一场游戏的一部分。

七月结束前，梅林收到两笔汇款，每次相隔一周，都是固定金额，分别寄到了他用假名开设的两个户头上。这两个账户都在中情局的掌握之中。突然间，一切对梅林变得明朗起来。

司各特对他很友好，对于一个监控对象来说，也许过分友好了。他给梅林带装在杂货铺纸袋里的威士忌，还有香烟贩卖机里买来的好彩烟，不得不检查梅林的信件或者别的通话记录时，他显得很不好意思。“这都只是个形式，”他对梅林嘟囔着解释，“很快，这些都不需要了。”  
德维尔，梅林想道。这只可能是他。

梅林注意到德维尔是在1967年，这个名字开始在一些官方文件上出现。在前苏联联络官卡尔顿印象里，他是个神秘﹑多疑的人物，在中转站布达佩斯的那间小屋子里，卡尔顿半开玩笑地对梅林说，此人几乎和你一样多疑。卡尔顿叛逃后，德维尔的审查是他最担心的事情，他告诉梅林，那帮英国人不会让他好过。果然，德维尔甚至没让他通过东德的封锁线。他死后，他在莱比锡的间谍网因此暴露。不管是誰审查他的，都帮我们省了个大麻烦，西蒙开玩笑说。

梅林曾经追查过这个名字，他喜欢做诸如此类的事情，以证明自己还有这方面的能力。他能查到的关于德维尔的最早的线索是在1956年，那时候还没有德维尔这个人，在柏林的夜总会里，一个叫彼得•卡麦克的影子引起了梅林的注意。那一年发生了一些事故，切斯特被迫离开了柏林站。梅林有个理论，卡麦克就是后来的德维尔，把切斯特逼退后，他回到了伦敦。

这时候，梅林借着几个在中间牵线搭桥的人，已经发展出了自己的间谍网，塞尔金被派到他的关押点附近，主要负责他的联络工作。他的住处距离梅林两个街区，有自己的发电机和小型电报机。梅林读过CIA关于德维尔的档案，令人失望的是，他们甚至没有弄到关于这个幽灵的一张照片。那年，人们都说，德维尔是部门处长的热门人选，他却马不停蹄去了古巴，远离纷争，固执地地隐姓埋名。他离开莱比锡－霍恩格伦地区以后，那地方就不那么有趣了。从56年到66年间，梅林已经不自觉间把他视为对手，至少，他算是个潜在的威胁。

他们接触过一次。68年，一个秘密委员会成员在逃离柏林墙时用的是他的名字，雅各布。完全违反规定，塞尔金把审讯笔录上交给梅林时用上了惊叹号。梅林因此确信，这个德维尔，是个来自过去的幽灵，他手下的人，在探照灯下，在东德警察的枪口下开了个恶意的玩笑。

现在，在他收到那张明信片以后，在司各特开口后，哈利和德维尔的形象渐渐重合在一起了。

梅林希望他的猜测不是真的，因为德维尔是个枪口下面生存下来的人，而且和自己一样残酷。

司各特从晚餐结束起就守在前门，梅林本能地预感到有什么要发生。十点过一刻，一辆欧宝车在没人注意的情况下停在了房子前门，车上的人下来以后敲了三下门，都很干脆，有力。司各特给这个陌生人摘下门上的铰链，他从正门进来了。

梅林看着这个人，像是有人突然关掉了屋内的灯，而他还在强迫眼睛适应那种黑暗。

“德维尔。”那人自我介绍说，摘下手套，把手伸了过来。

***

“你没熬过这次交接，”德维尔说，“你在中途就被苏联人打死了。”

“我在听。”梅林说。

“我们不知道为什么，”德维尔继续说，“也许菲利斯出卖了你。”

梅林没说话。“西蒙会申请进行一次调查，但他已经得到了菲利斯，事情会不了了之。”

“看样子，”梅林用一种沉闷的语调说，“搞这种把戏，你已经很熟练了。”

德维尔取出包香烟，递给梅林一根。“我们在七个小时后离开。”

于是他们等着。司各特在车库里把梅林的车子往外倒，梅林看了英国人一眼，想知道是谁想出这个主意让司各特当诱饵的。德维尔好像懂得他要说的话。“他能应付任何事情，”他对梅林这样说，“别担心。”

“我操心的不是他。”梅林说，德维尔又看了他一眼。

梅林能看出这个假身份为什么能够蒙蔽人，德维尔坐在他对面，衣冠楚楚，仿佛这辈子从未去过柏林，也根本没接触过背叛和伤害。“好运气的话，你很快就能到海牙了。”德维尔说。

梅林站起来，绕到桌子的另一侧，德维尔冷冷打量着他，梅林按住他的肩膀，手掌慢慢裹住他的喉咙，英国人在他的掌心里颤抖，梅林低头看着他。“我很高兴你还活着，哈利。”

“我也是，”哈利回答，“现在告诉我，如果你失踪了，莫斯科会在几个小时后得知此事？”

梅林耸了耸肩膀，低头吻上哈利的嘴唇。“我们很快就会发现。”他在哈利的唇上低语。


	10. Chapter 10

奇怪的是这个故事好像没有开头，哈利想道，它是从中间开始的。昨晚，当他们在一起时，那像是漫长的岁月中突然消失的一夜，他们像那种共同生活了很久的夫妻，恋爱的记忆已经消失，但携手衰老的日子还没有到来。总是处在什么任务中间，这是哈利容易接受的状态，比起一日一日消磨时光要好得多。哈利认识许多这样的间谍，当他们退下来以后，他们会愿意到法国南部，或是奥地利北边去过日子，但对他们来说，真正的生活早就已经结束了。

他们俩安静地坐在车里，驶向公路尽头，每隔一段路，路灯就在后视镜里火一样跳跃，然后悄然而逝，仅在眼底留下一个滚烫的影子。“你检查过油箱了吗？”梅林突然问。

哈利奇怪于他会问这种问题。“不需要检查，”哈利耐心地解释，“想想第二辆车子。”

“我知道，”梅林把目光转了过来，“我只是随便找个话题。”

哈利瞧他一眼。“如果有天你用不着干这个了，”哈利岔开话题，“你打算干些什么？”

梅林笑了一下，笑声里有警告的意味。“让我们别想那么长远吧，”梅林拘谨而冷淡地回答，像在生自己的气，“我认识许多为自己的未来做规划的间谍，他们都死了。”

这就是你的风格，哈利想说，你十六年来就这么过的，把每一刻当做一个没有未来的瞬间？但车子驶上一条环山路，开始减速，沿着公路缓慢地向前行进，哈利于是再次选择了沉默。

车子是租来的，一个半小时以前，梅林告诉哈利，不要对苏联人抱有任何幻想，应该假设除了司各特开走的车子以外，他们也监控了这辆车子。于是，他们只得临时改变行动计划。哈利告诉梅林，那辆国外牌照的车子会从什么方向撞过来，一共有几个人，他们射出的子弹会沿着什么路线射出，一共五发子弹，两发嵌在挡泥板上，一发击碎了前挡风玻璃，另外两发——瓦尔特PPK的子弹——杀死了巫师。一切会做得像是一次暗杀，哈利告诉他，他让梅林觉得自己像是个被带到亮光处的盲人。因为哈利带着他的手指点那部车子，亲自确认了所有的细节，包括车门储物架上的萨尔茨堡地图，那是他们要让克格勃相信巫师要去的地方。

“你感觉怎么样？”把一切交代完毕后，哈利问道。晨光熹微，不足以照亮他的脸，也许是因为哈利的紧张，他觉得一切好像还处在黎明期，这是他经历过的最长的一个该死的黎明。

梅林抓住他握成拳头的右手，找到他的手指，把那根快被抠成碎片的香烟拯救出来——他竟然差点烧着了自己的手，而他根本没有感觉到。他然后看着哈利的眼睛，告诉他自己很好。

哈利其实很想留下来，让美国佬找到他，让克格勃嘲笑他的不自量力。然而他只是在欺骗自己，他早就过了意气用事的年纪了。

护送叛逃间谍这种事，他已经很久没有经手过了，但他坚持要自己亲自开车。梅林同意了。

跟着他们的那辆车子现在跟得更紧，梅林是对的，它像幽灵一样追随在他们身后不放。仪表盘显示他们现在的速度是一百二十迈，不顾他们可能会失去控制冲下山去的危险，梅林突然抓住他靠近车门的那侧肩膀，把他的头扭过来，好让他不必看到车辆撞过来的瞬间。哈利永远无法知道，梅林是怎么猜到事情在那一刻就会发生，也许他们的车子会跌落山崖，起火爆炸，烧成碎片，此前的一切准备从此付诸东流，但梅林紧紧扳住他的头。轮子在打滑，引擎在运转，他看见的只有梅林，还有他眼底的神情，哈利暗骂自己愚蠢，这就是他们的卢比肯河，从现在开始，一切无法回到过去。

如果他们逃过这一劫，他们之间的关系将永久改变。梅林就会变成不可缺少的了。

“抓紧我。”梅林告诉他。哈利在一种无痛的冷漠中听从了，哪怕他们正在堕入深渊。

 

***

 

打中梅林的那颗子弹并不足以致命，但，像他后来告诉哈利的，他觉得自己完整地经历了一次死亡。他没有告诉过哈利的是，当他们打中他的时候，烧灼的疼痛停留在他的身体里，像异物，干扰了他的意识。在他的记忆里，至今仍然能回忆起那种让人无法呼吸的，尖锐的疼痛，子弹穿过他，在他身后，在靠近车门的玻璃上找到了射出口，在他的肋骨之间留下了永久的疤痕，哈利的视线牢牢锁在他脸上，似乎理智理解了发生什么样的意外，但他的眼睛拒绝理解。

梅林甚至没有发出一个声音，没说出一个词，更不用提一个完整的句子，哈利也没有，梅林身后的车门在打开，他的身体快速地倾倒。很快，他会像所有被他击败过的渺小的对手，被死亡的重量压倒在地面上。

苏联佬找到了第二辆车子，梅林在那个撞击发生的瞬间很想嘲笑自己，也想狠狠地嘲笑哈利，他们竟然如此蒙昧，如此大意，以为克格勃不会发现这种简单的把戏，为什么？答案清晰地写在哈利的眼底。“操蛋，哈利，”梅林说，“当你和我在一起，你变得大意了。”

“别他妈傻了。”哈利回答，声音粗粝得像是轮胎底下的砂砾。

然后梅林恢复了他自己，经历了所有这些，他又变得是他自己了。他的理智从未这样完整过，自从留在东柏林那一年以后就没有了。他现在平静，理智，但绝对疯狂。如果有人询问他——在自己也没有预料到的一种情形下——他会告诉对方他很高兴事情如此发展。

“哈利，”梅林决定结束这个故事，这回它该有个结尾，“让我们离开这个鬼地方吧。”

“当然，”哈利的嘲讽在他的胸腔里激起一种温暖的感情，“我们会坐在一个靠近窗口的位置上，读读报纸，吃路边咖啡厅难吃的火腿煎蛋和华夫饼，也许再上来一杯两美元的咖啡？”

梅林点头，任由哈利摆弄，哈利把他的胳膊绕过自己的肩膀——它忽然沉重得抬不起来，像铅锤一样垂直落向地面——稳稳扶住了他。他踢开车门，风衣下摆滑过梅林的侧腹，当他的双脚落到地面时，他和梅林一样沉重地吸进几口气。汽油的味道刺鼻，和轮胎擦上路面的声音一样既恐怖又可怕，而且并不显得像是真的，仿佛只是某场老电影里的其中一个片段，梅林一瘸一拐往前走，努力把重心放在没受伤的一侧，哈利的安静在某种程度上帮了他的忙。他走出一步，换口气，他们身后起火燃烧的车辆变得像是回忆里缩小的场景。他在耳鸣。

“我在星期六下午穿过街道，到伊斯灵顿的书店去取一本我预定好的书，”哈利开始讲话，那是唯一让他保持清醒的东西，“接下来据我所知，我到了柏林，我以为我会在同样的情况下完蛋——穿过街道，被一颗无法预计的子弹击中——但这不是那种电影，对吧？”

梅林将尚能活动的胳膊抬高一些，抓住哈利的手，仿佛那是世界残余的一部分，所有的残余。

“不，它不是。”梅林说，再过不到一分钟，车辆会起火爆炸，巫师消失，那些坐在发报机后面发号施令，通过电台消费节目传递隐秘讯号的那些家伙，他们赢了，但现在，他在哈利的搀扶下，稳稳穿过街道，迈着随时可能跌倒的步伐，重新汇入人群，回到一成不变的日常生活中。


End file.
